Long Kiss Goodbye
by KawaiiTenshiCeres
Summary: "I have a feeling..that I'll never see you again." She tried her best to catch up to him. He thought it was a game. Now that they're close enough to fall in love, they show their true colors through lies and deception. KyouyaOC
1. Prologue

**Long Kiss Goodbye**

**Summary: **"I have a feeling..that I'll never see you again." Yuri is a typical smart, yet outgoing heir to a Yakuza legacy. Sure, she's engaged to the so-called 'Shadow King', but why? Let's just say, that a mistake from her mother's past made this happen. KyouOC

**Author's Note:** _Hello, Ouran fans! This is my very first OHSHC on this site, along the first one I ever created. Please, if you can give me constructive criticism more than flames, so I can make a better one in the future! So...If you're reading this version, I actually had to re-write it! I was planning to re-write it from the start, so if you read the original version of this, then major apologies people for the sudden change!_

* * *

**Prologue**

_Ten years ago..._

"Hello. My name is Harada Yuri. Nice to meet you."

Almond shaped eyes gazed at the man who stood before her. A tall, raven haired man with glasses, with light traces of white hair forming, stood there, as a small young girl politely bowed. A bright smile came out of the girl's mouth, as her long black hair swayed as she tilted her head. Next to the girl, was a woman, who was infact an older version of her, except had a motherly tone in her eyes and voice. The pair of ladies were in fact wearing dresses, and the four of them were in a garden party held by the young girl's father.

"Yoshio-kun...It's been such a long time." the woman smiled as she cupped her cheek.

"Miyuki-san, I see you haven't aged a day in your life." the taller raven haired man stated with a bright smile. "I..see. Like mother, like daughter, you both look alike. Introduce yourself, Kyouya."

"Ah! Yoshio-kun! Your son is very much like you! I have heard he's a very intellegent young man." Miyuki responded with a bright look on her face.

"Y-Yes. I wanted him to be a very successful man when he is older. Despite him, being my youngest child, he is very intellegent." Yoshio muttered with a light blush on his face, making the short young girl giggle.

"Okaasama! You made Ohtori-san blush." Yuri giggled as she was pulled in front of her mother.

"Yuri-chan, please be polite." Miyuki whispered to her as she nodded as she noticed a boy who was slightly taller than her, lightly nodding towards her.

"Nice to meet you, Yuri-san." the young boy smiled towards her, pushing up his spectacles.

"Yuri-chan...This is Kyouya-kun. You two are in different classes, but he attends Ouran too." Miyuki smiled as she lightly pushed Yuri forward. "_Sweetie. This might be your fiance, please respect him, for my sake, okay?_"

"Yes! Okaasama." Yuri chirped as she approached Kyouya. "Kyouya-san, nice to meet you!"

"Yuri-san, you must be a smart one, aren't you?" Kyouya questioned as Yuri nodded.

Yuri's face brightened as she shouted 'Yes!' with a cheerful tone of voice. The parents of the pair gazed at the two from afar, with light concern in their eyes. Miyuki and her husband gazed at their daughter mingle with a bright smile on her face. Miyuki gazed at Yoshio that contained a slightly regretful look on her face. As she sipped her champagne glass, her husband was conversing with Yoshio for the time being, being friendly to his colleague, at the same time, trying to get some business done.

"Your daughter seems to be having a good time." Yoshio muttered.

"Well..you _did_ suggest that those two would get married in the future." Yuri's father responded with a light chuckle.

"Yoshio-kun? Isn't this like.._back then_?" Miyuki questioned with light concern in her voice. "I don't think it's such a good idea."

"Miyuki, Miyuki. I know you're against this. Still, we did this to prevent other men from taking our daughter away. She's prized to be one of the smartest girls, and that's it." her father responded.

* * *

"Eh? A Lilium Auratum." Yuri smiled, as her face brightened as she stared at it.

"Hm? Do you like flowers _that _much?" Kyouya questioned as he pushed his glasses up from the bridge of his nose.

"This is my most favorite flower..The Gold Banded Lily. I was named after it." Yuri said softly, touching her cheek as her face turned pink.

"I...see." Kyouya responded as he gazed at the smiling Yuri. "Yuri, aren't you ranked fourth in Ouran?"

"Yes, and?" the raven haired young lady questioned tucking it behind her ear.

Kyouya had taken a mental note of the girl, as he remembered the information he had 'gathered'. She was a fourth place student in their grade level in their school, but it wasn't really impressing him. He heard she was a prim and proper girl, despite the fact her mother had yakuza roots. His father wanted him to be engaged to her, to allow his father to aid her father in business. Frankly, he didn't want to be stuck with an annoying girl who would go in awe over a flower.

"Well, maybe you should study a bit more. If you want, I can help you." Kyouya smiled as Yuri shook her head.

"No way. I know I can get up there, but for now, I'll be going to public school! My parents wanted me to go to school with my cousin, just to see the commoner's life!" the raven haired girl giggled as she cupped her cheeks. "Ah~ I wonder how I'm going to do there! I'll get to do stuff like a normal sports festival!"

"Well, then, if you're going to be my fiancee, then I'm hoping you wouldn't get that rank." Kyouya smiled as Yuri froze up on her spot.

"Wha? Fiancee? Kyouya-san, are you joking?" Yuri forced a smile on her face.

"Listen, I don't intend on seeing a girl who would slack off." Kyouya stated as a dark aura formed around himself. "The only reason why I'm engaged to you, is for business reasons. Frankly, if you can beat me, then I'll listen to you. For now, you're one of _them_. A fangirl. That's it."

"Err...Listen, Kyouya-san! I don't know why you would dig up info on me, okay? I will get up there, even if I'll study to the point of my head exploding! For now, be warned. I can take you down." Yuri muttered as her eyes glared at him, as she stomped her foot upon the cement ground, clenching her fists up into a tight ball.

"Well then. I'll see you soon, Yuri-san." Kyouya stated, giving a sympathetic smile towards her, as she fumed off and stormed away.

_Just you wait...  
We'll just see who has the last laugh..  
For now..  
Let's just let time pass us by.._


	2. i c h i

**Long Kiss Goodbye**

**Author's Note:**_..I was too busy playing TokiMemo~Girl's Side~, so I was so obessed with getting the endings and such. Kyouya reminds me of Himuro Reiichi, but there are huge differences between them..._

**Disclaimer::** _I, KawaiiTenshiCeres, does not own Ouran High School Host Club by Bisco Hatori or Long Kiss Goodbye by HALICALI. _

_

* * *

_

**i c h i**

"Hello."

Eyes glanced at the homeroom teacher who was looking through her files. She glanced up, and gave the new student a friendly smile. She arose as she shook the girl's hand. The raven haired girl stood in front of her teacher, being around the same height as her, dawned her canary yellow uniform, that she utterly hated for the longest time. She was absent mindingly listening to the teacher trying to give her advice, which she utterly irritated at the moment. She lightly read the teacher's lips, thinking that she should stay there for a moment.

_'Well...High school section seems bigger...jeez...when did I exactly make this deal to come back here?' _she thought lightly as she bit her lip in thought.

"Okay. Class representative and vice representative, let me introduce you to a new student. This is Harada Yuri-san. Harada-san, this is the class representative, Ohtori Kyouya-kun, and the vice rep, Jounoichi Ayame-kun." the teacher smiled as Yuri lightly bowed, as the first name rung a bell in her head.

Her eyes glanced up at the taller young man wearing powder blue. Her eyes battered seeing into his gray eyes, as her eyebrow furrowed in thought. Suspicion arose in her, as she glanced at the young lady next to her, as Yuri smiled towards her. As Yuri was focused on something else, the raven haired young man, that was named 'Kyouya', was inspecting her, knowingly that she was somewhat familiar to him. Immediately, information flowed into Kyouya's mind, as a calm look was on his face, as he absent mindingly followed Ayame and Yuri out of the office.

"So, Harada-san, how do you like Ouran?" Ayame questioned as she gazed at Yuri who tapped her cheek.

"I went here for a bit in elementary school..And Junoichi-san, I find it quite odd that you have the same first name as my oneesama." Yuri stated as Ayame nodded to her, as Yuri glanced at Kyouya who was being silent to their trip to the classroom.

"Uhm...Excuse me?" Yuri lightly squeaked as she lightly tapped Kyouya's shoulder."...Have we...met before?"

"...I don't recall ever meeting you before." Kyouya simply stated with a sympathetic smile, as her eyes widened.

_Wait a second..._ Yuri thought as her eyebrows furrowed. _That...face...Why does it seem familiar? Don't tell me!_

Before she could say anything, the door opened, as they wandered into the classroom. Yuri couldn't help, but to try to remember a few faces from elementary school. As nothing came to mind, she wandered over to her assigned desk, as she sat there. As she was deep in thought, she heard footsteps approaching her, as her eyes gazed up. A blond haired young man stood before her, with a friendly smile upon his face. His indigo colored eyes gazed at her, as Yuri could feel the prince-like aura around him.

"Ah..What is the matter? A beautiful girl like yourself, cannot let herself be just a wallflower and slowly wilt away." a voice stated as Yuri's eyes slowly wandered towards him, with light uneasiness.

"Can I ask who you are?" Yuri questioned defensively.

"Aa. I'm Suoh Tamaki, nice to meet you." Tamaki grinned as he held out his hand as Yuri reached over and shook it lightly.

"Suoh...? W-Wait! You're Supernintendant Suoh's son aren't you?!" Yuri shouted as she backed up."EH?! Why didn't Otosan tell me he went to this school in the first place?! Ugh.." she groaned as she slowly slumped over into a depression.

"Oh, so you heard of me. You're a transfer student, aren't you, princess? You are...Harada Yuri-chan aren't you?" Tamaki smiled as Yuri rose up her head and nodded.

"Yes. I came from a public school! I really wanted to experience a commoner's life, so I had to beg my Otosan just to let me go!" Yuri exclaimed clenching both of her fists in excitement. "I know it sounds odd, Suoh-san, though I wanted to try it!"

"Ah. I see." Tamaki smiled towards her as Yuri glanced at him and tilted her head. "Look. You're already smiling. You aren't the wallflower just as I thought you weren't."

"I know...I just miss my old friends is all." Yuri forced a smile upon her face.

"Why don't you go to the Host Club? Alot of girls go to that club, so you can try to get to know them." Tamaki smiled as Yuri lightly nodded.

* * *

"Host Club?"

Yuri was with a group of second year girls, as they opened the door to the Host Club. As rose petals flowed out, a group of men stood there, as the girls squealed in delight. Yuri lightly laughed as she followed inside. To her surprise, the raven haired student turned to stone, as she saw the Host Club standing there. There was that certain _someone_ who was standing there, as she dragged her legs into the Third Music Room. She noticed two people from her class, as she lightly bowed to them to show her politeness.

"Uhm...Hello..again. Ohtori-san and Suoh-san." Yuri smiled at the pair.

"Ah! Hello, Harada-kun." Tamaki smiled.

"Irrashai, Harada-san." Kyouya stated with a friendly smile.

Yuri returned a smile towards Kyouya, as a dark aura surrounded her. It seemed like a slightly vengeful aura, as she kept her angelic smile plastered all over her face. The two red headed twins, gazed at the girl with light suspicion, as the short brunette host had a creeped out look upon his face. She took a quick glance at each of the host. She was a picky one. From what the girls told her earlier, they all said something about each host. She glanced at each one, as she closed her eyes.

"Harada-chan! Come with us!" one of the girls shouted, as the raven haired girl felt her arm being tugged, as she was dragged towards a table.

"Huh? W-Wait! I didn't decide yet!" Yuri cried out as they sat with her.

"It's easier to sit with people you know! So, you wouldn't get lost!" another girl smiled as Yuri looked away.

_Fangirls here are more friendlier than back there. Well...just go with the flow, Yuri.._ Yuri thought to herself, as she glanced up, to see who was going to chat with her. _Oh...great...this must be my most worst day of my life.._

"Huh...it's odd to see the third son of Yoshio's actually doing club activities." Yuri stated bluntly.

"Well. It's odd to see the daughter of Ryota is actually here, rather than studying. Thought you wanted to get ranked first?" Kyouya muttered as Yuri glared at him coldly.

It was causing a total scene in the host club. The red headed twins, Hikaru and Kaoru, gazed at the Prince type to see if he was planning to step in. Meanwhile, the three other hosts, Haruhi, Hunny, and Mori were doing the exact same thing. The customers slowly shuffled away from the pair, as they hid behind the other Hosts, watching to see what was Yuri going to do. Renge, on the other hand, was watching it from her platform, as she bit her lip questionably.

"Not my fault you're not human!" Yuri argued as she slammed her fists on the table.

"I'm just looking out for a customer. Isn't that right, Harada-san?" Kyouya stated as the girl's eyes averted away in pain.

"No..." Yuri muttered softly, as she looked away. "It isn't right. I don't feel like you're telling the truth, Ohtori-san."

"Oh? You don't trust me?" Kyouya questioned raising an eyebrow, as he placed a hand on Yuri's shoulder leading her to the back."Let's talk about this privately, so no one can get involved."

"_What are you doing?_" Yuri muttered as Kyouya gazed at her, making her freeze up, as they went into the back room, as he closed the door behind him.

"Listen, Harada-san. Your father and my father are colleagues, yes, but I have my own personal reasons to keep that spot." Kyouya stated as she furrowed her eyebrows.

"Shut up. My pride already is hurt because of you." Yuri stated coldly. "I got the top spot during middle school, and I don't intend on stopping that streak. I'm sorry, but I also have personal reasons to get that spot myself."

Kyouya couldn't help, but to smirk. Yes, he knew about her. He knew she was trying to not make her father hate her. He knew she needed to come out on top just to beat Kyouya at his own mind game. It was obvious she greatly resembled her boisterous mother, and it was no wonder his father used to like her back then. Yuri glanced at him oddly, while he was deep in thought, as she furrowed her eyebrows towards him. Pushing up his glasses, Kyouya smiled, as he held his files in one hand, as he looked at her.

"We're already competing. Let's see you try..Miss Fourth Place." Kyouya stated as Yuri's face turned red.

"Bring it on, Ohtori-san!" Yuri shouted as she quickly shuffled out of the back room to go off to deal with the other people, as Kyouya leaned on the wall.

"So, this is my fiancee...this should be enjoyable. Let this game begin."

* * *


	3. n i

**Long Kiss Goodbye**

**Author's Note: **_Anyways, if you guys noticed, I changed the prologue. I hated it for a while, and it was getting to me..So I changed it! Ja._

**Disclaimer::** _I, KawaiiTenshiCeres, does not own Ouran High School Host Club by Bisco Hatori or Long Kiss Goodbye by HALICALI. _

* * *

**Ni**

"Oh...I'm sorry.."

Yuri's eyes skimmed the place, as the girls gazed at Yuri in light awe. It was strange to see someone already gotten over their harsh discussion with light dispair. What was a bit odd to the club members, was that the girl wasn't even stuck in fear of what Kyouya's Shadow King ego was like. She was more angry than in fear, from what they were thinking of. Yuri approached Tamaki as she lightly bowed in apology, as she made her way out of the music room, with her face flushed, her eyes turning red with light tears.

"My lord...what's wrong with that customer?" Kaoru questioned as the customers slowly disperse due to the club's early closing time.

"Kyouya! What happened with you and Harada-san?" Tamaki questioned raising an eyebrow at the fairly relaxed Kyouya.

"We had a discussion is all. It's was only a conversation." Kyouya muttered turning on his computer to check his files.

"Huh...I never knew a girl from a commoner's school knows you well enough for you to talk you enough." Tamaki stated as he glanced at the slightly annoyed Haruhi. "You know her, Haruhi?"

"Why are you looking at me, senpai?" Haruhi muttered flatly as she furrowed her eyebrows towards him. "Of course not."

"She's a colleague's daughter. Her family is known for their research and their top class skills in the medical field. Basically, her family _somewhat _rivals my own." Kyouya stated clicking on Yuri's file. "It's not such a huge fuss dealing with her."

"Eh...Harada-san was a student council president." Tamaki stated as his eyes widened.

"A student council president for middle school and a first year of high school. Her mother, Miyuki, was a model, while her father is the current CEO of the Harada Research Facilities in Japan. Usually, this one would've been placed in Class 2-F, since she has yakuza roots, but her intellegence had made up for it." Kyouya explained, as he was beginning to work on some of the files he left off from the night before.

"Ah. Kyouya-san, you seem to know alot about her." Hikaru stated folding his arms over his chest.

"Ahhhh! Okaasan! Did you fall in love with her?!" Tamaki nudged him with his elbow.

Kyouya's eyeglasses had a glare from the chandelier lights, as he closed his eyes. He recalled what his father said in the car as they went to the party back then. '_Kyouya..We'll be meeting the daughter of the Harada family. She is from your school, yes, but she's going to be your fiancee._' Kyouya recalled as he looked at Tamaki and shook his head. Was he going to reveal her? The raven haired young man pushed up his glasses, as the rest of the Host Club awaited for his response. He gazed at each of them in the eyes as he sighed.

"No. She's a family friend.._only_." Kyouya stated as he averted his eyes towards the computer, as he scrolled down the screen.

"Kyouya-senpai, what did you talk to her about? She...looked serious when she left." Haruhi stated as everyone gave him yet another stare.

"About what happened when we were children. That's all. Stop asking, okay?" Kyouya questioned slowly getting annoyed as everyone backed off for the time being.

"Ah...I'll be right back." Tamaki smiled as he walked out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

The Hitachiin brothers glanced at each other as they flashed a smirk, and immediately snuck away to follow their lord. As the brothers wandered off, the other remaining Host Club members, with the exception of Kyouya, were a bit intrigued about what Tamaki was planning. Of course, Hunny began to follow the twins out, as Haruhi sighed. She glanced at Mori who would normally follow his cousin, as he silently followed. Haruhi's eyes looked around, as a slightly annoyed look formed on her face as she glanced back at Kyouya. She noticed he was too wrapped up with something else, as she hesitantly followed Mori leaving Kyouya alone in the room.

"Are they really that intrigued?" Kyouya questioned raising an eyebrow, as he scrolled down Yuri's profile, reading the contents. "Already heir to become the next leader of her mother's yakuza gang, along with her father's company..."

* * *

"I'm such an idiot...Jeez...why is Okaasama and Otosama so serious about this engagement?"

Yuri leaned on the wall nearby her homeroom, as she gazed at her sweaty palms. She knew her first day sucked, since she threw a tantrum in the Host Club, just because she saw that one person who had made her angry back in her childhood. Punching her hand, Yuri lightly placed a childish pout on her face, as she wandered to the classroom. She suspected she had to simply attack him like a rabid dog, if she wanted to, but her sanity caused her to not even do such a thing.

_"The only reason why I'm engaged to you, is for business reasons. Frankly, if you can beat me, then I'll listen to you. For now, you're one of them. A fangirl. That's it."_

"I knew it! I should've hurt him when I had the chance to!" Yuri shouted slamming her fist on the wall and wandering into the classroom.

As the brunette was gathering her personal items, majority of the Host Club was peeking through the crack of the door. They noticed her still slightly angry from her little fight with the Cool Type. They saw Yuri wiping her remaining tears with her bright yellow sleeve of her uniform, as she shook her head. She arose and proceeded towards the door, as her eyes saw the members of the Host Club, as she forced a smile on her face.

"Ah! Hello, Harada-chan!" Tamaki smiled nervously as he backed up.

"Hello, Suoh-san." Yuri smiled as she politely bowed to him. "Is..something the matter?" she questioned tilting her head.

"Uh...Uh...Haruhi! Has a question for you." Tamaki smiled pulling Haruhi in front of him.

"Senpai! Don't use me as a decoy!" Haruhi shouted, as her face turned bright pink as Yuri lightly smiled.

"Haha..You two seemed close..like you two were _dating_. Though, Haruhi-kun is a boy...so...I guess...brothers?" Yuri stated touching her cheek, her eyes widening.

"Y-Yes! We're like best friends!" Tamaki shouted as his face turned red, making the moment awkward between the pair.

"....I see." Yuri stated.

"Ah! Yuri-chan, Yuri-chan! Why'd you get mad at Kyou-chan?" Hunny chirped in out of the blue, saving the relief of asking the question without making her angry.

"Eh?" the brunette questioned battering her eyes in astonishment.

A dark aura surrounded the raven haired young lady, trying to hide her vendetta against the Cool Type. Tamaki, the twins, Haruhi, and Hunny were creeped out by the surroundings, and thought she was practically like the Shadow King. The aura faded, as she took a deep breath, as a bright smile formed on her face. She gazed at them oddly, as a small smile of defeat formed on her face. Folding her arms underneath her chest, Yuri gazed at them casually with a relaxed look on her face.

"Sorry for that brief episode. It tends to happen when I bottle up my anger." Yuri stated with a sigh. "So, I got mad at Kyouya-san for calling me, _'Miss Fourth Place'. _It's a nickname that he gave me back in elementary school, since I ranked fourth place in our class year. We had an arguement, and yeah, I ran out." she stated.

"Eh? That's it?" The twins groaned as they wandered off.

"I thought there was going to be drama to it." Hikaru muttered as Yuri looked down.

"COME BACK HERE!" Yuri barked as her fists clenched tightly.

Her eyes glanced to see the other four Host Club members plastered onto the wall, in shock. A smile formed upon the raven haired girl's face, as a tint of red formed on her face. Tamaki took notice of the girl's sudden change in attitude, and had the biggest urge to help her out to deal with his best friend. He gazed at the twins and Hunny for their support, as they immediately lined up and surrounded Yuri. They gazed at her with anticipation as she displayed a creeped out look.

"Jeez. I was going to say, that I'm Kyouya-san's fiancee." Yuri muttered closing her eyes.

"Fiancee?!"

* * *


	4. s a n

**Long Kiss Goodbye**

**Author's Note:** _Eh...I didn't know that many people didn't like it..Well, never mind, I'm still writing this for the hell of it. I'm still not over Clannad! Ugh..Nagisa.._

**Disclaimer::** _I, KawaiiTenshiCeres, does not own Ouran High School Host Club by Bisco Hatori or Long Kiss Goodbye by HALICALI. _

* * *

**San**

"_Fiancee?!_"

Eyes battered with light confusion as a head tilted in confusion. The Hitachiin brothers and Tamaki sat in a corner in thought. Was the girl lying through her teeth or was she really telling the truth? The three of them thought she was another Renge who was going to assume he was like Ichijo Miyabi. They gazed at her with light suspicion as they approached her yet again, as they inspected her. She was only five foot six, so she was a bit shorter as most of the host club members, but taller than Haruhi. They noticed she had a clueless look in her eyes, compared to her earlier episode.

"Uhm..Suoh-san?" Yuri questioned battering her eyes.

"So, why are you against Kyouya-senpai, hime?" Hikaru questioned putting an arm around her.

"Hmm? Do you have a grudge against him?" Kaoru added doing the same thing, making the raven haired young lady slightly creeped out.

"..._Yes._" Yuri squeaked. "Ugh! If he's so smart, then why is he such a jerk?! He was nicer back then, but he didn't have to make me feel that bad!" she shouted as she sucked in air, to make her cheeks puff up playfully.

Tamaki's indigo eyes gazed at Yuri's determined eyes oddly. She was dead set against proving Kyouya wrong, but it had traces of being sad from earlier. The blond understood his raven haired best friend to be mean underneath the layers, but he never expect it to be towards a girl like Yuri. He knew that she was a future Yakuza boss, but she was intellegent. It was strange, since he knew information on the raven haired girl on the spot. So, the blond had to be somewhat nice to her to know what was going on, so he could help..After all, he couldn't leave a so-called 'damsel-in-distress' all alone.

"Hime, can you please tell me why do you hate the Cool Type?" Tamaki smiled lightly towards her. "He's very friendly to most of our customers.."

"You don't understand, you idiot! I got engaged to him since my mother was originally engaged to his father!" Yuri shouted as she looked down in dispair. "Ugh! If Okaasan married Yoshio-san, I would've been Kyouya's sister somehow!"

"Kyouya's...sister?" The brothers plus Tamaki and Haruhi questioned, imagining a nerdy girl laughing, as money was raining down around her. "No..way.."

"Anyways...I need to head home pretty soon." Yuri stated with a light smile upon her face. "Any other questions before I go home? It's highly doubtful that I'll answer my cell phone, so please tell me now."

The other members of the Host Club shook their head in unison as Yuri lightly waved her hand and walked away. They formed a circle as they were discussing a few things, while Yuri wandered down the hallway. Her eyes looked up, seeing someone she desperately was avoiding this whole time. Biting her lip, she walked past him silently, as Kyouya stopped in his place for a moment, and glanced back at her from afar with a calm look upon his face.

"Heading home, Harada-san? I guess I will be seeing you at dinner. Your father seemed happy to invite my family over." he stated as Yuri turned into ice.

"Quiet you." Yuri stated, breaking out as she immediately stormed away.

Kyouya gazed at her, as he saw the Host Club members assembled in a planning circle. He raised a questionable eyebrow towards them, as he approached them, as he absentmindingly was listening to their so-called 'Battle Plan'. They were talking about trying to make Kyouya crack. The eyeglass character raised up his glasses as a darkened aura surrounded him. He didn't know that his fiancee was so brutally against him to the point of going insane. He sighed as four of them screamed out 'OKAY!!', as they turned to see Kyouya standing there with a blunt look upon his face.

"K-KYOUYA?!" Tamaki froze up, as he nervously looked at the twins or Hunny for support, but they ended up crowding up at the other side of the classroom, sneaking out through the secondary door, and dashing off. "Gah! Betrayers!" he shouted as he sighed and looked at the slightly annoyed Kyouya.

"You were planning, weren't you, Tamaki?" Kyouya questioned darkly, as the blond host was stumbling away from the Shadow King in fear.

"So..she tricked them into helping her huh? No wonder..she played unfairly to get the Student Council President role.." Kyouya questioned standing in the empty room alone.

* * *

"JEEZ! That idiot!"

Storming into her room, chucking her bag into her bed, Yuri plopped into her bed, staring up at the painted ceiling in anger. Her eyes stared upon the ceiling as she quickly sat back up and glanced at her flower shaped alarm clock in thought. Her eyebrows furrowed, as she hopped off the bed and opened a cabinet beneath her television, which contained her video game consoles. She had to escape her little bad day, and go play her dating sims.

"_Yuri-hime! Hey! Your Okaasan wants you to wear a kimono instead of a dress today_!" one of her mother's bodyguards shouted as Yuri cringed.

"FINE!" the raven haired young lady barked as she bit her lip. _Oh..great! I might have the wear the flashy one with those stupid dragons on it. Ugh..All I wanted to do tonight is play Tokimeki Memorial, and drown out my sorrows over that jerk._

"_Yuri-channn! I'm here to do your hair!_" her maid had shouted as Yuri nodded and proceeded towards the door with a slightly exhausted look on her face.

"Yes, yes..whatever.."

_Meanwhile.._

"My, my, my. Kyouya-san? You're going with Otosan to see Miyuki-san and Ryouta-san?" a raven haired woman questioned standing in the doorway of Kyouya's room.

Kyouya glanced up, as he put up on his tie, seeing his older sister standing in the doorway. It was Fuyumi, who had made yet another unexpected visit to her family's home, she simply glanced at her little brother wearing nice clothing as she couldn't help, but to smile. She wandered over and placed a hand upon her brother's shoulder, looking at him in the mirror with a small motherly smile upon her lips, as she furrowed her eyebrows in thought.

"Hm? What is it?" Kyouya questioned.

"Nothing." Fuyumi smiled as she released her hands and began to wander out of his room. "Kyouya-san, are...you and Yuri-san getting along?"

Kyouya glanced at his sister, giving her a kind smile. "Not exactly. Yuri-san...is very against me in a way." he stated adjusting his black blazer.

"Oh?" Fuyumi stated as she placed a lock of hair behind her ear. "Well, I'll leave you alone for a while, okay?"

"...I wonder how long she's willing to play this game?" Kyouya muttered pushing up his glasses.

* * *

The onyx colored car, that had the Ootori family symbol had pulled up to the mansion. The mansion itself, was a large one, having two seperate buildings that connected to each other. The larger of the two was the Westernized home, that the family usually stays in, along with having the entertainment rooms along with the dining room and the kitchen. The smaller one, was the traditional Japanese style house, where the members of the Yakuza would stay in, along with having the meeting rooms, and the rooms where the girls of the family would practice tea ceremony, flower arrangement, or calligraphy. Overall, it looked like a hybrid of the two different worlds combined in two acres of land.

"I haven't been here in a while." Yoshio responded getting out of the car with Kyouya and his two older brothers.

"Oh. This place?" the eldest brother questioned looking at it.

"Good evening." one of the maids smiled towards them as she proceeded inside, with them following inside.

"Welcome." the family stated with a bright smile.

"Hello, Miyuki-san." Yoshio smiled as he noticed that both Miyuki and Yuri looked exactly alike, as the pair bowed to him.

Yuri had approached Kyouya and lightly bowed politely and gave him a forceful, yet friendly smile upon her painted lips. She had the urge to rip out her perfectly arranged scalp out to try and practically kill him..though the practices from acting polite had been paying off for the raven haired young lady. She simply gazed into his eyes as she forced herself to act as formal as she could be, so her mother wouldn't scold her, as she said something softly.

"We meet again..Kyouya-sama."


	5. y o n

**Long Kiss Goodbye**

**Author's Note: **_Yes...I really want to develop this story somehow...some advice anyone? _

**Disclaimer::** _I, KawaiiTenshiCeres, does not own Ouran High School Host Club by Bisco Hatori or Long Kiss Goodbye by HALICALI. _

* * *

**Yon**

"_We meet again..Kyouya-sama._"

Kyouya gazed at the smiling Yuri with suspicion deep in his gray eyes. For someone like Yuri to even add in the -Sama part, he had to suspect that she was actually forced into acting into the part. A bow was displayed from Yuri, as she delicately wandered towards her mother and father, while trying to not trip while wearing geta. She closed her eyes as she turned and smiled politely, wishing that she would just head to her room already. Her teeth knawed impatiently on her lip, as her mother was conversing with Kyouya's father.

"_I hate this..don't you, Yuri?_" her father whispered as the teenager nodded, while looking straight ahead.

Yuri had the urge to simply go up to her room...or call her siblings to possibly be a distraction for her to escape. Finally, the raven haired teen took a deep breath as she leaned on her father to whisper, "_I want to go upstairs already._", having a light annoyance in her tone of voice.

"_Deal with this. You're one of the son's fiancee, so be respectful, kid." _her father whispered, as he smiled towards Yoshio as he lead the way towards the dining room.

As Yuri followed her father towards the dining room, she glanced back towards the Ootori family who had followed them. Kyouya, on the other hand, he noticed how slightly unwilling Yuri was going to do it. Frankly, it somewhat made Kyouya reminice about his past, how Tamaki was able to somewhat change him. From restricting himself to not do better than his older siblings, to becoming a different person just because of a few words. He pushed up his glasses, as a glare flashed over his calculating eyes.

"Here we are." her father smiled lightly.

The dining room was a large place indeed. The table was able to hold several people, due to the fact the grunts from her mother's family often dined with them. For now, however, they ate bit earlier, and quickly cleaned up before the Ootoris had came along. As Yuri approached her seat, Kyouya strided over and pulled her seat open, as he looked at her with a polite smile. The raven haired heir forced a smile upon her face, as she managed to fake a blush upon her face. Her mother and his father looked at their children and supposebly talked about their 'chemistry'.

"Oh..Yoshio-kun..your son is so polite!" her mother chatted as Yuri looked away in dispair.

"I..am sorry to interrupt your dinner, sire. Yuri-ojousama is requested in the meeting hall." their butler stated as Yuri arose and lightly bowed politely.

"Yuri-chan. Please bring, Kyouya-kun with you. Please show him around the smaller building." her mother ordered as Yuri bowed as she glanced back at Kyouya who arose, and began to follow her.

* * *

"Out of all days...why do my Okaasama have to be so orderly?"

Yuri practically walked down the outdoor hallway with a bit of anger, as Kyouya quietly followed her. As they walked, the raven haired girl, pulled out the hair tie from her hair, and let her wavy hair down, with a sigh. He noticed her slight tempermental side when she wasn't around her folks, as he looked at her behind his thin glasses. His motive at the moment...watching his fiancee, and expose her weak points. Frankly, if he had to see her acting so caring and compassionate, he would feel slightly stupid in his slight miscalculation.

"You shouldn't be so angry at your Okaasan. I mean, she does care, since you're the _heir_." Kyouya muttered as Yuri turned around, and gazed at him in silence.

"I wasn't the original heir, Kyouya-san. Ayame-neechan was the original, then Hisoka-niichan was her replacement. Both of them got married and immediately ran off, breaking ties with the family. So, being the youngest, I was forced into this position." Yuri stated softly, closing her eyes, turning the other way, and resuming their stroll.

"I already know that. It's no wonder you're very slow, Yuri-san." Kyouya stated as Yuri glared at him, from a distance as she crossed her arms over her chest in anger.

"....So..you know the story between my Okaasan and your Otosan?" Yuri questioned as Kyouya nodded as she slumped over. "Ugh..You're scary, dude."

Yuri slid open the door, as the two of them entered a darkened room, where smoke was clearly treading out of the room with ease. Kyouya, somewhat disliked the heavy scent of cigarettes, as he followed Yuri into the room. The room itself, was a traditional Japanese room, while the room was bright, several men, turn their heads, trying to intimidate the so-called intruder. The sight of Yuri quickly dropped the other members' guards as they immediately screamed in joy.

"YURI-HIME!!!" the guys practically shouted, mobbing the poor girl.

Kyouya stood a few steps away from them, as he gave a friendly smile to them. They all pretty much, had the urge to gang up on the rich boy, but they quickly backed away, feeling the darker aura emitting from him. Already, his Shadow King's side took over, as they all felt like he was going to practically murder them all, if they don't behave...To Yuri's shock, they sat there quietly as Yuri sat in the middle of the room, next to her fiance.

"Hm? Did you do something, Kyouya-san?" Yuri questioned as he shook his head and sighed. "Well! What do you guys need to see me for?" she smiled, lightly tilting her head to the side, flashing her ever-so enchanted bright smiles.

"WE'RE SORRY!" they shouted in unison, bowing for a long period of time."We accidentally destroyed your flowers!"

Kyouya glanced at Yuri, who's eyes were in total shock. Her hand covered her mouth, as her eyes watered up. "Yuri-san, are you okay?" he questioned seeing her covering her eyes.

"...I worked...so hard.." Yuri muttered. "...My..flowers..."

The eyeglassed host looked around, seeing the grunts feeling guilty after seeing their future boss crying a waterfall's worth of tears. He lightly sighed, and gave her a one armed hug, having her cry her eyes out upon his chest. He had to display his ever-so platonic smile to her, as she kept crying. "Yuri-san?" he questioned looking at her.

"I'm...sorry, Kyouya-san. For..being weak.." the girl choked up lightly as Kyouya released her, watching her cry. She wiped up her tears with her handkerchief, as she was slightly relieved her make up wasn't _too_ screwed up. "I...I'm being like a child..C'mon..Let's go." she said softly.

* * *

"My, Yuri-chan, what happened?"

Yuri stood there with Kyouya looking depressed as the people gazed at the exhausted Yuri. She politely bowed as she quickly walked up to her room, feeling embarassed. Her parents stared at Kyouya as Miyuki looked at Yoshio in concern. In the mother's eyes, it was like deja vu to her. A crying fiancee and a calm fiance. She sighed as she had the urge to leave, but she gazed into the harsh eyes of Yoshio, as she snapped back into reality.

"...I'm sorry, Yoshio-san. My daughter, must have recieved the bad news.." Miyuki stated as she quickly ran upstairs.

"Those two.." Ryota stated as he lightly smiled nervously to Yoshio and his sons. "I am very sorry, Yoshio-kun. My wife and my daughter shared the same love for flowers. So, I heard your son met my daughter during school today?" he questioned.

"Ryota-kun." Yoshio interrupted. "Please stop with the formalities. You and I both know, we put up this act for Miyuki-san."

"Well, well? Jealous after all these years, Ootori?" Ryota grinned. "You were the one controlling Miyuki back, then. She isn't like the many properties you owned, Ootori." he stated getting into a more colder tone.

"Quiet." Yoshio muttered pushing up his glasses, having the urge to harm Ryota as much as possible, while trying to keep himself cool.

Miyuki and Yuri walked down the large stairways, with Yuri recovered from her light tantrum. The raven haired teen furrowed her eyebrows in thought, as she quickly walked downstairs as she looked at everyone oddly. Biting her lip, she gazed at Yoshio, who had his eyes locked against her father, as she clenched her fists tightly in a ball. Her cheery eyes turned as cold as ice, as she lightly frowned, and folded her arms over her chest.

"Otosan. Ootori-san. If you have personal grudges against each other, please, take it somewhere else. I'm sure that this being a _school night_ for me and Kyouya-sama, then we need our rest. Otosan, what you and Yoshio-san has done is in the past. Please get over it, immediately. It is very unprofessional of you both to do such things, like children." Yuri scolded harshly as she immediately turned around and smiled to her mother sweetly before heading upstairs.

* * *

"So! Since it's Valentine's Day soon, we should give our customers...flowers!"

Tamaki smiled as he looked at the members of the host club with determination. They gazed at Kyouya for an answer, but noticed he was tired for today. He pushed up his glasses, gazing at the Host Club members. He figured the idea out after Yuri's little tantrum, and decided to get it approved by the king. The flowers were each chosen by the Hosts, and they were to give it to their customers while they were doing their job. As Kyouya wrote down important notes, the blond King gazed at the Cool Type oddly, as he approached him.

"Kyouya? What happened with you and Yuri-san?" Tamaki questioned, after remembering about how he got a sudden phone call after school, hearing that he went to Yuri's mansion.

"She was crying last night, since her flowers died." Kyouya stated taking a moment to gaze at his friend and resume to write in his documents.

"I see. Ah! So, you pitched that idea to make Harada-chan feel better!" Tamaki shouted as Kyouya stayed silent.

"No. I _never_ would plan that event for _her_."


	6. g o

**Long Kiss Goodbye**

**Author's Note: **_A Valentine's Day chapter for you guys. And..no, the event for the club wasn't actually my actual idea..My friend gave me the idea, you know who you are.._

**Disclaimer::** _I, KawaiiTenshiCeres, does not own Ouran High School Host Club by Bisco Hatori or Long Kiss Goodbye by HALICALI. _

* * *

**Go**

"The Host Club's Valentine's Day event?!"

Fangirls mobbed the poster wildly as the male students sighed in regret. Valentine's Day, and girls were constantly giving their love in their chocolates. In Class 2-A, Yuri sat there reading manga as she heard the girl's squealing their lungs out, that practically deafened the girl. She glanced at the pages oddly, as she bit her lip. The girl liked chocolate, yes, but she didn't like giving it away. Sure, she didn't expect anything on White Day next month, but it didn't really matter to her. The problem was that she was literally forced to give chocolate to her fiancee which irritated to no end.

"Ootori-san. Here." Yuri stated, with an irritated look on her face, after getting up from her seat and actually giving it to her fiance.

"I expected to see this. Thank you, Harada-san." Kyouya gave his ever-so platonic smile towards her as Yuri nodded.

"I don't expect anything from White Day, so save the trouble for giving me something." the girl sighed, waving around her hand with light laziness.

Kyouya looked up from his book, as he had to ask her a quick question. Besides, it was to try and rope in more customers...not anything else he was planning of course. He gazed at his fiancee with his usual calm and collective look upon his face. He remembered seeing the serious side of Yuri when she had to step in before a fight can occur. He noticed her slight concentration with her work, as he yet again noticed her staring at him with a cold look upon her pretty face.

Lightly putting down her book, Yuri folded her arms over her chest, childishly. "What now?" she questioned.

"The Host Club is hosting a Valentine's Day event, would you like to-"

"No." Yuri interrupted, poking out her tongue.

"..Fine, but it involves flowers." Kyouya stated turning around, awaiting for the few seconds before hearing footsteps behind him.

"I'll do it!" she smiled playfully. "Though...I heard you're the one who helps out with the funding right? Is is appropriate for the event?" she questioned tapping her cheek in thought.

"But of course." Kyouya smiled.

People gazed at the two, as they began to gossip about the pair. They noticed Kyouya's ever friendly smile towards her, and her smiling and being friendly. Naturally, people assumed they were both the same, and had the chemistry. The fangirls were giggling about how smart the pair were, and how extremely friendly they are to each other. They stared at the pair who smiled and returned to their respectable seats quietly.

"_Hm? Isn't Harada-san ranked fourth?_" "_So? She's smart! It's no wonder she and Ootori-kun are so friendly with each other!_" "_She looks so pretty, so she must be going for Ootori-kun!_" "_Though, I thought she was the type to go after Tamaki-kun."_

"Already?" Yuri questioned covering her mouth in shock.

"Unlike most public schools, the fangirls here can pick up rumors quickly." Kyouya stated as he pushed up his glasses casually.

"Why are you so calm about this?!" Yuri cried as she slumped over. "Seriously..my parents must be _corrupt_ to choose someone platonic as my fiance."

"Oh? Already, you're panicking." Kyouya lightly laughed.

"Of course. I had a good reputation back then..when I was still Student Council President..and it was good practice for the future." Yuri smiled brightly as the bell rang, and people quickly assembled to their seats.

* * *

"Irrashaimasen!"

The Host Club had the club decorated with flowers. Naturally, the girls were in awe, especially Yuri who went off to dreamland with her girl friends. The girls were squealing as they went to their respectable hosts, as Yuri's friends had dragged her to interact with Kyouya. As the girls were chatting with Kyouya, the girl gazed at the flower, and immediately decode the meaning deep within her mind. After hearing how smart her fiance was, she had to see if he made the right choices.

_Hitachiin Twins have an Iris and a Magnolia...meaning faith and wisdom for Iris, and the Magnolia meaning dignity...Morinozuka-senpai and Haninozuka-senpai have..the Amaranth and the Buttercup...The Amaranth meaning loyalty, while the Buttercup symbolizes Childishness...Hmm? Fujioka-kun has a Daisy..which means innocence and gentleness.._ Yuri thought for a moment, as her eyes widened in shock with Tamaki's flower.

"O-Ootori-san...Is..Suoh-san's flower..really..?" Yuri squeaked as the girls gazed at her oddly. "You let him have the Spider Flower?" she questioned softly, as the girls battered their eyes.

"Yuri-chan, what's wrong?" one of her friends questioned as the girl covered her mouth.

"_It means that he wants to elope with his customers!_" Yuri whispered to her friends. ".._He sounds like a womanizer..._"

"Here, Harada-san. This is a special flower for you." Kyouya smiled giving her a red flower, as Yuri took it, and immediately her face flushed.

"Ehh? Kyouya-kun. How come you gave, Yuri-chan a different flower?" one of her friends sighed.

"The one I gave you two, was the Narcissus. I gave Harada-san the Chrysanthemum, since it has a different meaning. Though, you shouldn't be too concerned with the actual meaning." Kyouya explained as the other two girls nodded.

"So...who came up with the idea with this event, Kyouya-kun? It sounded like a unique event." her friend questioned as Kyouya slapped his notebook shut.

"Actually, Tamaki wanted to do something for Valentine's Day, so he wanted ideas for an event to express our gratitude. Of course, we're currently planning our annual cherry blossom viewing festival, would you three like to attend?" Kyouya questioned as the two quickly nodded, as Yuri held the flower, still her face tinted red from embarassment.

_He gave my friends the Narcissus, meaning egotism and formality..while..he gave me the red Chrysanthemum...meaning.. 'I love you'..._ she thought lightly pouting.

"So, what's the meaning to Yuri-chan's flower, Kyouya-kun?" one of her friends questioned.

Yuri sat there in thought as she gazed at the flower. She glanced up, seeing her friends eyeing her for an answer. Biting her lip, she had the urge to scold Kyouya for trying to make her supposebly 'melt'. She placed down her flower gently on the oak wood table, as she slammed her hand next to it, as she arose. She gazed at Kyouya, who was patiently writing down notes in his notebook. The Host Club members turned their attention to her oddly.

"Is this a joke, Ootori-san?! Is it because you think it's so '_thoughtful_' for you to give it to me on Valentine's Day, or is it because I'm your freaking fiancee?!" she shouted as she looked down, as her face was bright pink in embarassment. She slumped down as she sighed. "_Shoot. I...shouldn't have said that last bit.._"

"...Wait...Yuri-san, you're Kyouya-kun's fiancee?" one of the girls questioned.

"AH!! So the rumors are true!" another Host's customer shouted.

"I'm so sorry, Harada-chan! I thought you were going after Tamaki-kun!" another girl shouted, as Yuri was practically mobbed by fangirls who either apologized or congratulated her.

Meanwhile, the Host Club bunched up as they gazed at the little scene. Frankly, it was somewhat odd to watch. The Hitachiin Twins lightly sighed, trying to plug their ears shut, as Hunny was on Mori's shoulders, in awe.

"Hey, Tamaki-senpai? Do you know what your flower's meaning was? I never seen that flower before." Haruhi questioned tilting her head towards the blond.

"...I'm not sure..Kyouya?" Tamaki questioned as Kyouya sighed.

"You chose it because it looked exotic..From what Yuri had said, it ment you wanted your customers to elope with you." Kyouya stated as Tamaki froze up, as he noticed Haruhi's death glare.

"I'm sorry, Haruhi!!" Tamaki shouted trying to pull Haruhi back.

Kyouya stood there silently, seeing Yuri feeling slightly awkward with their customers. He pushed up his glasses as he closed his eyes in thought. He didn't know why he really pulled off that stunt with her. Was it because of sadism? Or..did it really convey his feelings? He sighed lightly, as he remembered that chocolate she gave to him, which he hesitantly ate, due to his somewhat dislike of sugary foods. Though, a thought passed through the Host's mind, which kept him thinking.

_Why am I so bent on playing with her?  
__Is it because she's just a fiancee from a forced engagement?  
Or...  
Am I really trying to see her real colors and her fabled smile? _


	7. r o k u

**Long Kiss Goodbye**

**Author's Note: **_Well..I hope you guys enjoyed the last chapter. I really need to do a flashback part for Yoshio and Miyuki's story...Possibly on White Day.._

**Silent Witch: **_I'm somewhat sure it's accurate...since I got it off a website. Aww..That's so sweet! I read it also ment 'Loyal Love'...so, yeah. xD_

**Disclaimer::** _I, KawaiiTenshiCeres, does not own Ouran High School Host Club by Bisco Hatori or Long Kiss Goodbye by HALICALI. _

* * *

**Roku**

"Ne? Kasanoda-kun? Did you ever experienced something as odd as being given a flower that conveys a person's feelings?"

Laying on a concrete bench in the courtyard, Yuri was watching the clouds go by with a daze. She glanced at her fellow Yakuza, the redheaded Ritsu Kasanoda, who gave her a slight awkward and embarassing look upon his face, as he watched people passing by, while sitting next to her. In the Yakuza world, her mother's family was ranked second, and was fairly in good terms with the Kasanoda family, and pretty much, he was the only person at the moment who could help her out at the situation. It was exactly two weeks after what happened in the Valentine's Day event, and during that period of time, Yuri was 'sick', and sitting at home depressed, while the other grunts from the other house were desperately trying to cheer her up.

"W-Why are you asking me?" Kasanoda shouted, as a tinted look was upon his face.

"Eh? It's because our families know each other! So, since our families are friendly, we should be friendly! From senpai to kouhai!" Yuri grinned as Kasanoda gave her a blank look upon his face.

"Listen, Harada. I know we're friends, but don't ask me about love advice, okay?!" Kasanoda shouted reminicing about how his heart was shattered into millions of pieces when Haruhi rejected him.

"Eh? Seriously? Though..alot of girls often hang out with you.." Yuri said softly, rolling onto her stomach, and gazing at the flowers in awe.

"...It's because something happened back a few months back.." he trailed off as the raven haired teen battered her eyes in thought.

"I see..." she responded, barely even asking any longer.

"_Eh? That's weird..Why isn't Harada-san with Ootori-san?_" "_Yeah..She yelled out on Valentine's Day that they were engaged, so they __must__ be engaged!_" "_I heard Ootori-kun told the customers that it's true, but said she doesn't mind!_" "_Eh? She must have a huge heart to see her fiance with other women!_" "_Oh look! She's with Kasanoda-san!_" "_Eh? Well, aren't they both from Yakuza blood?_" "_No way! Harada-san looks so normal, I don't believe it!_"

"So, that's why you were hanging out with me?" Kasanoda questioned as Yuri shook her head, and sighed.

"No, dude. I hate these rumors, and it won't end for a long while." the raven haired teen muttered sitting up."It'll cause a stir, if I talk to him again."

"Like I said, don't ask me for advice for a while." he muttered as Yuri hopped out of the bench and nodded.

"Yeah, yeah. See ya, Kasanoda-kun." Yuri smiled, giving him a light wave before walking off.

"Ah. See you." the red head responded with a nod.

* * *

"Oh! Look, Kyouya! There's the scores from the exam!"

The blond host walked up to the board, as Kyouya already knew he had the spot locked in place. People were astonished by the results posted on the board. Kyouya glanced as his gray eyes slowly widened in shock. The listing was the same, yes, but there, Yuri's rank rose from being fourth, to be tied with him at first, for once. There, the raven haired female stood next to her fiance, glancing at the board, and silently went back to the classroom. Kyouya glanced back towards her, as he followed her inside.

"Surprised, aren't you?" Yuri questioned softly, reading her novel.

"I never suspected you would use this sick week to study." Kyouya sighed.

"Yes. I know, but I highly doubt this rank will last that long for me. I couldn't get my sleep, so I was sick for half of that week, literally." the girl responded with a small smile. "So, I assume I was going to rank lower than fourth, but apparently, it rose."

"Huh..So I _should_ try to listen to you now.." Kyouya muttered underneath his breath.

"What do you mean?" Yuri questioned raising a questionable eyebrow along with tilting her head.

"Never mind." the host responded as Yuri smiled and looked down.

"Listen, Ootori-san. My mother wants to meet with you after your Host Club activities, is it all right with you? I'm willing to wait for you." his fiancee responded with a soft smile.

"Sure." Kyouya nodded as people crowded up on the other side of the classroom.

People talked and gossiped about this little affair. They knew about both Kyouya and Yuri's families, to even recite in their sleep. They knew they somewhat had the chemistry, having Yuri being supposebly relaxed and outgoing while Kyouya was calm and collective. They were the typical opposites attract type of thing, and the fangirls felt like it was reading an extremely intense shoujo manga. They had ideas transpiring from the sight of the pair, as they carefully watched them.

"Well, then, I'll see you after school, Kyouya-kun!" Yuri smiled as the other girls was blushing, as she was leaving the classroom. _Jeez..Did those girls would really scream 'KYA' over me, calling him Kyouya-kun? Ugh.. I hate this.._

_After School_

A sigh escaped from the Cool Type's lips, as he was holding his laptop in its case, as he proceeded towards the classroom. He noticed the emptied classrooms were quiet, as he slowly slid the door open, seeing Yuri asleep. He approached her to wake her up, seeing the notes being squeezed into the tiny notebook. He slowly slid the notebook from underneath her arms, and flipped through it. It contained notes that even the teacher didn't cover, as he quietly gazed at her. He moved closer, and watched her sleeping face, as he moved his face closer to hers.

_She looks different when she's sleeping.._ Kyouya thought furrowing his eyebrows, moving his face closer to hers..

Suddenly, Yuri's phone rang, as the Host quietly shuffled towards his desk, and made him look like he was packing his things up. He saw the girl raising her head tiredly, and she noticed Kyouya was there. She lightly smiled as she sat up and stretched. She glanced at her phone, as she approached Kyouya.

"Sorry. I fell asleep." Yuri smiled sheepishly, as she wandered over to place her stuff away, as she quickly approached him."My driver just called, let's go." she stated cheerfully, as Kyouya quietly nodded and followed her.

"So, were you studying?" the Host questioned as the pair were walking down the stairs, towards the front entrance.

"Yeah. I wanted to do it here, instead of home." the girl responded with a small smile.

The driver opened the door, as the pair went into the car, and sat next to each other. The silence between them was awkward and quiet, as Yuri glanced out the window. Kyouya was dialing a number, as he began to chat with a business partner of his father's before hanging up. They remained silent as they pulled up to the driveway. First, Yuri left the car, as she was followed by Kyouya into the mansion. She lightly bowed to the maids, as she stopped for a bit.

"I need to change my clothes..so you know where the meeting room is." Yuri smiled lightly as she quietly went up the stairs.

"Oh! Kyouya-kun! Hello!" Miyuki shouted as she lightly tapped her cheek. "Well, since it's great timing to see you here."

"It's been a week, Harada-san." Kyouya smiled as held his bag lightly in his hands. "How are you?"

"I've been doing great. C'mon, let's take a walk. I would like you to meet my eldest child, Ayame." Miyuki smiled as she began to walk.

Kyouya gazed at Miyuki as he quietly followed her. For some strange reason, for the moment, he thought she was Yuri. He shook that nonchalant thought off his mind, as he followed her the same way to the meeting room. In there, it was much more brighter compared to when he had to follow Yuri during dinner. He entered the room, and there, sat a woman who rose an eyebrow towards him, as she quickly stumbled from her sitting place, and arose.

"Hello. I'm Ayame. Ayame Suzuki. I'm Yuri-chan's oneesan." Ayame smiled as she took a sip of her drink.

"Nice to meet you. I'm your little sister's fiance, Ootori Kyouya." Kyouya stated with a friendly smile.

"Well..I'll just get this over with. Kyouya-san, I know you know about myself and your father's past, but there is very large gaps that you can never have researched about. There was a reason why I abandoned your father to be with Ryota-kun." Miyuki stated, furrowing her eyebrows, getting into a serious tone of voice.

"Yes, I understand what you are saying, but explain to me, why I'm involved in this." the host sighed as Ayame came in.

"Listen..I was engaged to your eldest brother before, and I did the same thing as Okaasan did. Honestly, the reason why we called you here today, is so that you know that actual truth." Ayame stated as she nodded towards him, as she notioned her mother to take over.

"In reality..If I told you this story, I don't think you would like my daughter any longer.." Miyuki said in worry.

"..Because, if I stayed with your father, Yuri would've been your.._sister_."


	8. n a n a

**Long Kiss Goodbye**

**Author's Note: **_I think it's the longest chapter I posted for this story so far...UGH! I wanted to post this on White Day aka March 13th..But I don't want to wait.._

**Silent Witch: **_A shocker isn't it? Don't worry...she isn't his sister, someone else in her family is..._

**Disclaimer::** _I, KawaiiTenshiCeres, does not own Ouran High School Host Club by Bisco Hatori or Long Kiss Goodbye by HALICALI. _

* * *

**Nana**

"My..Sister?"

Kyouya's eyes widened in shock. He never speculated something like that would happen. He never knew that little bit of information could've affected him so greatly. He glanced down, and pushed his glasses up in thought. The Host was _that_ close to doing something he might have regretted later on. He saw Ayame and Miyuki sitting together, as Kyouya decided to follow, and sat on the floor with them. Ayame looked down in thought, as she smiled lightly, as she bit her lip, while Miyuki faced Kyouya with a serious look upon her face.

"You..see..It started when myself and your father..were in college. You see..."

_Years ago.._

"...We were supposed to get married once your father got out of college...but apparently, he never knew I was pregnant with Ayame."

_Eyes gazed at the pregnancy test in shock. A woman slumping over the sink of her bathroom in sickness. Her hands gripping her the fabric of her shirt in thought. Black tear stains falling down her cheek. Miyuki Sumiyoshi, age 19. She gazed down, as she knelt to the floor crying her eyes out, desperately trying to find out the truth. Was she really what she think she was? It felt like hell came over, and she was torn between the truth and the fiction. _

_"Miyuki! Are..Are you okay?!" a voice shouted._

_Turning her head, Miyuki gazed at the stern man who was before her. Her mouth opened lightly as she kept crying. "Yoshio-kun.." she whispered underneath her breath._

_"Ootori-san!..Miyuki!" another male voice shouted. _

_The two men saw what was happening and saw the pregnancy test on the countertop. They looked at the test, and at Miyuki at the same time, as the pair stared at each other straight in the eyes. Ryouta knew he had a thing for Miyuki for the longest of time, and actually was dating her behind Yoshio's back. Yoshio knew about the affair, and he didn't want to let Miyuki go one bit. They had the urge to punch each other in the face for backstabbing, but then again, they would be concidered as hypocrites._

_"Ootori-san..I'm not sure who's kid this is...so..I'll take full responsibility for this." Ryota stated in a serious tone of voice. "You are Miyuki's fiance, yes, but does she really love you, as much as you may think? She was in love with me for the longest time. "_

_"Shut up, Harada." Yoshio muttered looking down in thought._

_"I have the money. I'm willing to support this child properly, if Miyuki breaks your engagement." Ryota challenged, furrowing his eyebrows. "Ootori-san..realise that Miyuki-san isn't your property. _

"You see.. After I found out I was pregnant, Ryouta wanted to marry me instead. And, I knew what your father's reputation was at the time, and I knew I didn't want to ruin it."

_Several weeks later, Yoshio was sitting working, as he saw Miyuki approaching him. She placed down a ring upon the desk, as she looked at him straight in the eye. His eyebrows furrowed in thought, as he gazed down at his desk in light shock. Before he could even say anything,_

_"I-I'm sorry, Yoshio-kun.." Miyuki whispered softly bowing politely. "My father is angry, but he knows that being with Ryota will make me happy." clenching her fists, tears fell down her cheek yet again. _

_"I..Don't believe this. Miyuki..." Yoshio questioned looking down. "How long were we engaged for? We promised you would stay with me."_

_"....I know..but if we get together...wouldn't it sound more of a big deal? I'm an Oneesan, who's going to head the second most powerful Yakuza..and your family will be famous. I don't want to ruin your successful future with this..People will think less highly of you, if you still decided to go along with this engagement...That's why, from this point on, I am no longer your fiancee. I don't want people to think the great Yoshio Ootori was famous, and suddenly he got a mafia's kid pregnant."_

_"...I see..Then..Harada-san, make Miyuki-san miserable, and you will perish. I love her as much as she does to you..So, make her happy." Yoshio muttered softly looking down._

"In reality..Ayame is your half-sister...but we kept that secret from your father. You see, if I had been with your father, then, your own fiancee would be your sister by now."

Kyouya looked down in relief. He never knew he had a half-sister until now. He saw his half-sister who nodded to him, as he looked down. The Host sighed, as he pushed up his glasses, at the same time, hearing the door sliding open. He turned, seeing Yuri yawn, as she leaned on the door tiredly, and bowed politely. She slid the door shut, as she took a seat next to Kyouya and bowed to her mother and her sister. Ayame covered her mouth, as she began to crack up, falling to the side laughing.

"It's not funny, Ayame-neesan!" Yuri shouted standing up, as she placed a hand through her hair. "Okaasan wanted me to be the best I could..Kyouya-san..I'm sorry.." a small smile formed on her face, looking at him. "It'll be easier if we weren't engaged."

"No." Kyouya stated as Yuri battered her eyes. "We can't..."

"Hm?" Yuri questioned as the Host looked away, and turned his back. "Something, up...Kyouya-san?"

"I'll see you at school." he muttered walking away.

"How strange.." Yuri said softly.

_

* * *

_

_March 14th..._

Girls were squealing by the white items given to them. They were running around the school in awe, hugging their gifts in delight. Yuri sat there with a blank look on her face, reading the novel quietly to herself. Her friends charged up to her, as Yuri nearly slammed her head on the closest wall in shock. Her girl friends were blushing their heads off as they held the white items in their hands. The raven haired girl sighed as she placed a hand through her hair. Within a few seconds they calmed down, seeing a slightly dead Yuri.

"Yuri-chan? What's wrong?" the girls questioned.

"Please don't scream so loud.." Yuri groaned as she stared down onto the floor.

"Hm? Did Ootori-kun give you anything?" they questioned as Yuri shook her head.

"No. I asked him not to." she responded with a sigh. "Back in my old high school, since I was Student Council President, most of the boys gave me gifts, even though I gave them friendly chocolate." she muttered. "Most of them were simple items, but I had to keep it to be polite."

"Wow.." one of the girls sighed. "We'll see you later, Yuri-chan!" they shouted skipping off.

Yuri leaned back on her chair, as she opened the book, seeing something slip out of the book cover. Her hand delicately picked it up, as she glanced at it oddly, seeing the white card with fancy writing on it. She read it, as her eyes widened in shock at the note.

_Meet me in front of the 3rd Music Room.  
We need to talk._

"Jeez..is this his plan to be all sweet with me?" she muttered in irritation. "Or..is he cancelling his engagement!" she giggled as she looked down in thought. _One or the other, I have to find out...Unless it's some random dude who wants to confess..that'll be a shocker._

* * *

"U-Uhm..Are you...Harada-san?"

Yuri turned her head, as she froze up, and nearly slammed her head onto the wall. Her hands dropped her cell phone onto the floor in shock, as she quickly picked it up. A young man approached her, wearing a commoner's uniform as she sighed, and smiled. She arose and lightly bowed towards him, as he lightly blushed and did the same thing.

"It's nice to see you again, Aki-kun." Yuri smiled, as the pair were standing near the Third Music Room. "How..How did you sneak in here? You _do_ know this is a private academy.."

"Ah..I couldn't reach you, so I wanted to see you again." he stated as she smiled.

As they were talking, the Host Club were approaching the doors, but saw Yuri and a commoner talking. They glanced at Kyouya who was being silent, and they witnessed the girl blushing and in amazement. The other Host Club members glanced at the Cool Type, who was pouring out the shadowy aura around him, as they had the urge to hold him back and starting a fight. Yuri was laughing, as she lightly slapped his shoulder, as Kyouya furrowed his eyebrows.

"Haha! You serious? The other council members miss me? You're doing good, Mister Student Council president!" Yuri giggled as he smiled too.

"You know, there were some people who wanted to repay you, so they wanted me to give you gifts for this day." he stated as the girl nodded.

"Yuri-san." Kyouya stated as Yuri turned as she tilted her head towards him.

"Kyouya-kun. Hello." Yuri bowed as he lightly held her wrist. "Oh! Aki-kun! This is my fiance, Ootori Kyouya-kun. Kyouya-kun! This is Hazuki Aki, my replacement at my old school." she stated as she noticed the rivalry between the pair, as she hid behind Tamaki.

"Save me, Suoh-san." Yuri squeaked as the blond rose an eyebrow.

"Uhm.." Haruhi muttered approaching Yuri. "Listen, Kyouya-senpai gets scary when he's like that..just to let you know."

"Yuri-san. Come here." Kyouya stated as Yuri slowly approached him.

Kyouya took her hand and lead her away. She lightly waved to her former classmate, as Kyouya lead her to the backroom of the Third Music Room. Meanwhile, Tamaki, the twins, and Hunny ganged up on this mysterious young man, and dragged him away forcefully. Haruhi and Mori stood there blankly, as they hesitantly followed.

"Let go.." Yuri said softly as snatched her wrist away from Kyouya. "What's wrong with you?"

"Why were you talking to him?" Kyouya questioned, wandering to get something.

"He was a Student Council member..The Vice President. Took my role as President when I transferred here." Yuri muttered looking down.

Kyouya approached Yuri, as the girl stared down upon the floor quietly. He used his free hand to cup her chin, and lift her head up to see her. She gazed at him, with a much more passive tone, as she bit her lip, feeling hurt. He lightly placed something in her hand, as he released his touch from her. Yuri looked down, as she began to blush. It was a bouquet of lillies, as her eyes battered. She glanced at him, who turned his back on her as she held the flowers in her arms.

"Thank you." she said softly, turning around to open the door.

Before she could even leave, Kyouya slammed his hand upon the decorated door, as she quickly turned around. His face was mere inches away from hers as she furrowed her eyebrows. She had the urge to fight back, but seeing his eyes, she couldn't speak. It felt like she was trapped in his gaze. He gazed at her, as he slowly moved close to her, and lightly pressed his lips against hers. He closed his eyes, and pressed his forehead against hers.

"..I don't want you to fall in love with anyone else."


	9. h a c h i

**Long Kiss Goodbye**

**Author's Note: **_Ughhhhh...I'm so tired from writing this...and my hand freakin' hurts.. Dx_

**Disclaimer::** _I, KawaiiTenshiCeres, does not own Ouran High School Host Club by Bisco Hatori or Long Kiss Goodbye by HALICALI. _

* * *

**Hachi**

"Tell me, Saeki-san. How do you know Yuri-chan?"

It was inside of the Dark Magic Club's room, where it was grim and eerie inside of the club room. Nekozawa was hovering around him with Benezelneef, with a smile forming underneath his hood. The young man froze up, as he was on the verge of tears. The Hitachiin brothers smiled at him maliciously as the rest of the Host Club members watched from afar. Haruhi had her arms crossed, Tamaki standing next to her, while Mori and Hunny gazed at the interrogation going on quietly.

"So, tell me why exactly are you interrogating him?" Haruhi questioned with a sigh.

"Kyouya asked me to interrogate any guys who tried to hit on Yuri-chan." Tamaki sighed. "I never knew he was serious."

"Eh..Kyou-chan likes her?" Hunny questioned sitting on the desk, near Mori, gazing at Tamaki and Haruhi oddly.

"It's because Kyouya told me before he was doing it for business reason...then he told me he had to '_protect_' her." Tamaki muttered as he saw the young man faint. "Oh! Hikaru, Kaoru! What did you do?!" the blond shouted as he approached the young man and gazed at him.

"Who are you guys? Where's Yuri-chan?" he muttered softly. "Ugh..."

"Huh? You're familiar with Yuri-chan?" the blond questioned battering his eyes.

"Of course! We were both in the Student Council! She was the President and I'm the Vice President! Can't you not tell by my uniform?!" he barked as the twins and Tamaki stood in a depressed circle. "Jeez.. And you thought the commoners were stupid ones?!"

"Sorry.." they chimed in as they felt slightly regretful.

* * *

"W-What..was that for, Kyouya-san?" Yuri squeaked softly as she covered her mouth in embarassment.

Kyouya pushed his glasses up, as he slowly opened the door and walked out. Yuri followed, trying to not drop her bouquet, as she tried her best to catch up. Without thinking, Kyouya stopped, and awaited Yuri to catch up. She took a deep breath, as she stood up straight, and glance at her fiance oddly. He kept a smooth and collective face, like he always does, but what he did earlier made the girl practically die. Was it really the fabled Shadow King that Tamaki had secretly told her about?

"Yuri-san. We're engaged, aren't we?" Kyouya questioned as Yuri looked away, thinking about what he was doing earlier. "It'll be good preperations for the future.."

"Hey! That wasn't excuse, dude!" Yuri shouted as she clenched her fists. "Are you platonic to not know that was my first kiss?!"

"You need to look for that friend of yours right?" the Host questioned, ignoring his last statement. "Tamaki must be interrogating him at the moment."

"You had him do what?!" his fiancee shouted as Kyouya took her hand. "Why'd you-"

"I needed to talk to you personally without any distractions." the Cool type stated leading her out.

Yuri looked down as she realised she was holding her fiance's hand. She glanced down as Kyouya gazed at her oddly. She was lead into a dark room, where she saw her friend crying his eyes out, while the Host Club members sighed. Tension grew in her mind, as without thinking, Yuri released his hand, and used her free hand to pull out something, and quickly thrusted it towards them. A knife was embedded in the ground as Tamaki froze up on the spot.

"HEY! Quit messing with Aki-kun." Yuri shouted as she sighed. "Er..Seriously...now, please don't interrogate my guest."

"Brutal.." Tamaki muttered.

"Kaichou!!!!!" Aki shouted clinging onto her waist like a small child. "Thank youuuu!" he shouted on the verge of tears.

"Oi...get off, Aki-kun." Yuri muttered softly, lightly pushing him away. "I'm not the one taking care of you any more..please, do not come here any longer..I'm no longer the President. I broken my ties with that school, so I can learn more..and be closer to my fiance." she stated as he arose, and approached her.

"Yuri..If you weren't engaged to him..What would've happened between us?" Aki questioned hugging her.

"Please let go." Yuri stated lightly pushing him away.

The girl strided past Aki, and bowed to Nekozawa and the other Host Club members, as she placed the knife away. She approached Aki as she bowed to him, feeling slightly hurt. She wanted the engagement to be gone, but..something told her that she wanted to stay engaged to him. Her eyes glanced at Aki who looked down, and at Kyouya, who was holding her flowers instead. She gazed at Aki straight in the eyes with a smile.

"Saeki-kaichou. I'm sorry..I cannot accept your feelings. If I wasn't engaged to Kyouya-san..You wouldn't see me as the President of the Student Council..Rather..call me Banchou." she smiled lightly looking down, as she approached her fiance and took the flowers from him, and proceeded out.

* * *

"So, you're the legendary Ootori Kyouya."

The third music room was quiet, as everyone was scattered about, yet still listening. Hunny and Mori were sitting at a table, as Hunny devoured the cakes. Haruhi was studying, as Hikaru and Kaoru kept bothering her. Kyouya was with Tamaki and Aki at the couch, drinking coffee. Aki sat there gazing at Tamaki and Kyouya oddly, feeling very nervous being around someone around their status. He gazed at the two, who drank their drinks quietly.

"So you knew Yuri-chan for a long time?" Tamaki questioned.

"Yes. I knew Yuri-chan since our childhood." Aki nodded. "She was pretty much my closest friend...We were extremely close, until she began to go to after school lessons to learn how to be a good wife. I'm really envious of you, Ootori-san. She's a really sweet person to be with." he smiled sheepishly.

"Ehhh? How was she when she was little?" the blond questioned as Aki looked down and sighed softly.

"She was freakin' cute!" Aki squealed as he noticed a death glare coming out of Kyouya's eyes."Sorry, Ootori-san."

"Ah! Really?! So, so, what's it like to be one?! I know Haruhi and Yuri-chan's one, so, I need a guy's perspective!" Tamaki shouted as Aki laughed.

"Okay.." he smiled. "Though, before I can even leave today..I need to say this, so you wouldn't get angry and try to kill me, Ootori-san." he sighed.

Kyouya furrowed his eyebrows, as a friendly smile formed on his face. He nodded, suspected something was up. He researched about Aki the other day, and couldn't help, but to be suspicious. He felt like the young man was going to be a threat to him. He pushed up his glasses, as he took a sip of his coffee. Aki took a deep breath, as he glanced at the slightly jealoused fiance feeling a bit scared. Tamaki glanced at the Cool type, knowing that this wasn't going to be done lightly, as he quickly slipped out of his seat, and slid to where everyone else was at.

"Ootori-san..I don't know how far your relationship with Yuri-chan is... " he muttered softly before taking a deep breath.

"But..She was my first girlfriend and my first kiss.."


	10. k y u

**Long Kiss Goodbye**

**Author's Note: **_There's actually nothing for me to say at the moment...Weird._

**Disclaimer::** _I, KawaiiTenshiCeres, does not own Ouran High School Host Club by Bisco Hatori or Long Kiss Goodbye by HALICALI. _

* * *

**K y u **

"Why did he do such a thing?"

Yuri sat in the back of her car touching her lips in thought. She glanced down as she clenched the yellow canary skirt in thought as she sighed. She closed her eyes as she heard her cell phone ring. Picking up her phone, Yuri closed her eyes, as she placed her phone on her ear. She bit her lip in thought, as she placed a lock of hair behind her ear.

"H-Hello?" she squeaked.

"_Hello, Yuri-chan!_" a voice rang out.

"Ah..Hello, Tamaki-san." Yuri smiled, realising when did she exactly give him her number. "What is it?"

"_DO SOMETHING..KYOUYA..KYOUYA!!!_" he shouted as she battered her eyes.

"Did he collapse or something?" she questioned in concern.

"_NO! HE'S...HE'S...Oh..never mind.. Haha..Uhm..So! Are you free in a few weeks after exams? I need you to come with us somewhere, we need another commoner with us!_" Tamaki stated, leaving the confused Yuri in thought.

"Uh..Yeah..I'm free, I guess, where should I meet you?" she questioned scratching the back of her head.

"_Kyouya's place! AHH! I'm sorry! I need to leave now! Ja!_" Tamaki shouted as he hung up, leaving Yuri confused and wondering.

"What the hell? That idiot." she muttered flipping her hair.

Yuri looked at her fresh flowers in thought, as she picked it up, as she took one of it and kissed it lightly. Her face was tinted pink, as she looked at it with a smile. She held the flowers lightly in her arms, as she gazed at her phone yet again. The girl didn't suspect what the Prince of the Host Club was planning with a 'commoner' like herself or with Haruhi, but she had a feeling it was involving Kyouya.

* * *

_Sunday..March 29th_

"You..brought me here for this?"

Yuri and Haruhi's eyes twitched oddly, as they stood in front of the Cool Type's bed strangely. They saw the other Host Club members surrounding him, as Yuri stood near where he was sleeping at. She knelt next to him as she lightly giggled. He growled at them, as they saw the dark aura around him, as Yuri tilted her head questionably. It was odd, but she never seen her fiance so angry about something. Frankly, it was hard to get afraid, hell, it was alot harder to even realise how the Host Club could still be afraid of him when he's angry. That little thought floated around the girl's mind and she tapped her cheek.

"Y-Yuri-chan?" Tamaki questioned."A-Aren't you s-scared?"

"Eh? No..This is quite cute." the fiancee stated with a smile and a giggle. "He isn't so scary like that, compared to some other members of our gumi."

"Are you a saint?" Hikaru questioned furrowing his eyebrows.

"I used to dealing with dark and shady men." Yuri sighed standing up and scratching the back of her head. "Dude. Go change him or something..I don't want to wait for really long for him to wake up.." she groaned as she walked downstairs with Haruhi.

Noise exploded as the Host Club began to change the Cool Type's clothing. Yuri and Haruhi sat on the couch downstairs, as she glanced around in awe. She never been in her fiance's room, but she could tell it was a bit bigger than hers. She sighed, as she noticed his cell phone was on the dresser, as she noticed the guys rushing out carrying him. Haruhi reluctantly followed, as Yuri slowly slipped his phone into her purse as she followed them out. She glanced back, as she slowly closed the door to his room.

"Jeez. If Kyouya-senpai didn't want to go, then why are you forcing him to go?" Haruhi questioned getting in the car.

"They wanted everyone to go together...sounds like a family event." Yuri smiled, as Tamaki got in with the dead asleep Kyouya.

"Yuri-chan! Can you watch Kyouya?" Tamaki questioned as Yuri froze up in shock.

"O-Okay.." she squeaked, as the blond set up his friend next to her, as Kyouya fell over, and was dead asleep on her lap."HEY! Tamaki-san!" she shouted as the door slammed shut. "Mou..I hate this.." she said softly, as she lightly petted his head.

"Okaasan! Why don't you do the same thing to me?" Hikaru grinned getting in on the other side with the host club, as Yuri glared at him.

"Quiet. I was raised taking care of the members of the gumi, and some of their children. Besides, if this is his legendary Shadow King side, it's pretty cute to see him pissed off." she grinned with light sadism.

"Are..you a DoS?" Tamaki questioned in fear as Yuri tapped her cheek questionably.

"What the hell are you saying Tono?" Kaoru questioned battering his eyes.

"What? I heard Renge talking about it..." the blond muttered giving the twin a childish pout.

"AH! DoS? Are you thinking I'm like MatsuJun from Arashi?!" the raven haired teen questioned, her eyes sparkled, as she held her cheeks in embarassment. "Kya...He's the only other guy I'm willing to risk my life to marry.."

The other host club members stared at her strangely, as she went off to dreamland with a large smile upon her pretty face. She kept her hand on top of Kyouya's cheek, as he was sleeping soundly on her lap. The Host Club members gazed at the girl oddly, as she rose a suspicious eyebrow, and then glanced out the tinted windows in thought. She didn't know what the Host Club was planning for this event. The word 'commoner' rang through her mind, as she was slightly deep in thought.

"Eh..Uhm..Where are we going, exactly?" Yuri questioned tilting her head, noticing Kyouya turning over and continuing his nap.

The twins, Tamaki, and Hunny turned their heads, as Mori and Haruhi had a slightly awkward look on their faces. The four of them grinned and held up their thumbs. "Tokyo Dome City!"

"You're..not serious are you?" she questioned as she slumped over and sighed.

* * *

"I'll see you after he wakes up."

The beautiful Koishikawa Kourakuen Garden is where the Host Club desperately needed to drop of Kyouya and Yuri. They knew the peace and tranquility would keep the Shadow King from killing them for dragging him out of bed and dressing him up. Mori had lifted Kyouya on a bench, where he was sleeping on Yuri's lap, as they waved goodbye to her as she sighed and smiled at the surroundings. The Chinese garden made the girl smile, as she saw Kyouya moving around.

"Oi..Why are you smiling?" Kyouya muttered with a slightly cranky tone of voice.

"Good morning, Shadow King-san." Yuri laughed as the Host sat up, and turned his body so he could sit properly.

"I assume they dragged us here?" he questioned leaning back upon the wooden bench.

"Yes. They wanted me to come, so they could convince you to go." she sighed as she arose and stretched. "I'm a bit shocked. I never knew you were a heavy sleeper. Well, since you didn't eat yet, you want to go to LaQua? They have a shopping mall, so I assume there's a food court." she stated.

"Huh..So you do know your way around." he muttered standing up and began.

"How mean.." Yuri sighed as she immediately began to jog to catch up with him.

"Tell me...Were you Aki's first girlfriend..?" he questioned stopping in his place.

"No. He assumed we were dating when I went out with him to Tokyo Dome City. I gave him a kiss on the cheek, and he assumed it was his first kiss. Nartually, my first kiss was stolen away from you." Yuri sighed, as she managed to stand next to him. "And if you're so much in suspense, then quit trying to ditch me.." she said softly.

"It's a good thing they left us." he muttered as Yuri looked at him strangely and placed a hand over his forehead. "I'm not sick. This might be a good time for us to be on a date..I mean, we've never been on the actual one since we got engaged." he stated with a casual smile, placing her hand down. "C'mon." he smiled as he took her hand, and held it lightly.

Yuri looked down as her face turned lightly pink in embarassment.

_It's strange..but do I really want this engagement to end after all?_


	11. j u

**Long Kiss Goodbye**

**Author's Note: **_I had a really hard time thinking up of this chapter.._

**SilentWitch::** _Yup. I'm a Matsumoto Jun fan. __**DoS**__ means extreme sadist. The __**Do **__is written in Japanese meaning extreme, and the __**S**__ is short for sadistic. It's what the Arashi guys call him for his personality._

**Disclaimer::** _I, KawaiiTenshiCeres, does not own Ouran High School Host Club by Bisco Hatori or Long Kiss Goodbye by HALICALI. _

* * *

**J u **

"This...feels really, really awkward."

Eyes stared at the quiet face of Yuri's fiance oddly. She knew him to make her angry to the point of wanting to send her followers to kill him...but for some strange reason, for the fewest months that she knew him, it felt odd to be acting so..._normal_ to do things as going out on a date. Her eyes stared at Kyouya in suspicion, it was sometimes difficult to see past him, but she didn't know if he was really nice to her..or was it for business reasons. It made her feel suspenseful.

"Really? I thought commoners who are dating do this alot." he stated as Yuri looked down in thought.

"...Remember now...I-"

"You never had a boyfriend, since you were busy training to be a good wife right?" he interrupted as she slumped over, feeling lightly depressed.

"Smartass stalker." Yuri cursed poking out her tongue at him.

"It's been a habit of mine." Kyouya remarked with a smirk.

Yuri glanced down, as they were leaving the garden to head to the other building. She glanced back, feeling something was the matter, as she bit her lip in thought, and tucked a lock behind her ear. Kyouya gazed at her awkwardly, as he skimmed the area, seeing absolutely nothing in sight. Her eyes battered in thought, as she pouted lightly as the suspense made her felt like she was going to die any moment. She knelt down, as the Cool Type released her hand and rose an eyebrow.

"Why do I have to be so freakin' in suspense?!" she shouted slumping over.

"Yuri-san?" the raven hair host questioned.

Her hand covered her mouth, as she slammed her fist upon the ground, feeling slightly shocked. "Kyouya-san..It feels weird today..but I had a feeling that something that I want to avoid..." she whispered her eyes widening in shock, as she immediately arose. "Eh..Never mind that. Let's go." she smiled as Kyouya smiled, on the verge of laughing at her, realising she had nearly the same personality that Tamaki has.

"Jerk." Yuri muttered as she glanced around in thought. "EH! I just realised! I'm so forgetful!!"

Kyouya glanced at her, seeing her dig through her bag in a panic. He pushed up his glasses as his fiancee turned and held out his cell phone with a childish grin. He battered his eyes, as he delicately nodded to her, and took his phone and placed it in his pocket. "Thank you." he stated as Yuri nodded.

"I realised...I never been to LaQua.. Wonder if we'll get lost.." the brunette said softly as she covered her mouth, as she battered her eyes, as Kyouya sighed.

"I know where's it at. Hurry up." he stated as Yuri quickly nodded and tried to catch up with him.

* * *

"Where the hell did those guys go?"

Kyouya stared at the park filled with mainly families, as he saw Yuri looking around in thought. Her eyes stared blankly, as she noticed the stage for the Super Sentai series. She blushed as she was going to run off on her own to watch it, but unfortunately was held back by her fiance. She sighed and gained her posture and whipped out her cell phone. She tried a shot at calling Tamaki, but nothing occurred. Kyouya stared off into deep space, angry that those idiots had left him alone and was forced to look for them like a worried parent.

"Let's seperate and look for them, dude." she stated placing a hand through her hair. "I'll call you if I found someone." she said with a groan. "And..I wanted to watch the live show for the Super Sentai series.." she groaned as she walked away.

As Yuri disappeared into the crowd, the Cool Type's eyes stared off from where she had been gone to, as he closed his eyes and pushed up his glasses. "Those idiots." he muttered reminicing about what happened last time when he was dragged into the Department Store, and had to stick with Haruhi the whole time.

"Oh! Kyouya-senpai! Where's Yuri-senpai?" a voice questioned as Kyouya turned to see the twins, along with Mori and Hunny.

"She just left." he shrugged. "She ran off saying that she'll look for you guys, even though it would've been easier to call you." he sighed. "Oh..Where did Tamaki and Haruhi go?"

"Eh? We ditched Tono to do something else. He was so weird with her." Hikaru sighed.

"Besides, we were wondering how you reacted to waking up on Yuri's lap." Kaoru added.

"Huh? Oh! Look, look! Over there!" Hunny shouted, while on Mori's shoulders.

"Oh! Isn't that Tono with Yuri-senpai?" Hikaru questioned pointing to the crowd.

People were near the roller coaster area, as the others quickly ran. There, Tamaki was standing behind a slightly shocked afraid Haruhi. In front of them, was Yuri who was yanking another man away, on the verge of tears. An adult male, with blond hair, tied with a bandanna smirked, as he nodded to the teenager who held his fists up. Yuri slumped to the floor slamming her fist on the ground, having scratches on her arms.

"Senpai! Aniki! Stop it! You know Okaasan will kill you!" she said softly. "Damn it..Why aren't you guys listening?"

"Huh. So, that must be Yuri's Oniisan." Kyouya stated as he stood in the very back, seeing the gangsters brawling.

"Eh? Her Oniisan doesn't look like her." Kaoru remarked battering his eyes.

Yuri pulled Tamaki and Haruhi from the crowd, as she looked up with a light smile upon her face. She tilted her head and gave a small smile. "Haha. My suspicion came true." she stated looking down as she approached Kyouya and pressed her head on his chest. "I've been too much like a kid..Maybe I have to make myself more serious.." she said softly, as Kyouya battered his eyes.

"Takeshi! I wonder what's wrong with Yuri-chan.." Honey rose his head up in thought.

"Aah! L-Let's forget this tension. C-Come on! L-Let's head home!" Tamaki shouted as he stiffly proceeded out.

* * *

"..So they were fighting over her sister-in-law?"

The Hitachiin brothers and Hunny stared at Tamaki and Haruhi blankly. Yuri was asleep on Kyouya's shoulder as he glanced at his fellow host club members. The red headed twins sighed as they gazed at Kyouya for an explaination, as he simply kept the silence. The blond scratched the back of his head as he gazed up at the sunroof in thought. Haruhi noticed the awkward aura around the other Hosts as she had a slightly tiredsome look on her face.

"This sounds like a television drama." Hikaru remarked folding his arms over his chest.

"It actually sounds like it was something Renge created." Kaoru stated, furrowing his eyebrows.

A small bump on the road made the dead asleep Yuri turn over and yawn, making her mutter something in her sleep. "_...Mmm..Mikami-sama..._"

"Mikami-sama?" Hikaru mocked as Yuri sat up, with a half awake look on her face.

"Kyouya-saaaaan...Can you scream out 'Sakujo' or 'Kami' several times for me..pleeease..?" she said still in a dream-like trance. "You sound so much like Mikami-sama..." she said softly with a blush. "And..Tamaki-san, can you laugh like a psychopatic killer?...You somewhat remind me of Raito-sama..." she muttered closing her eyes once again.

The Host club members gazed at her awkwardly as she went off into her fangirlish dreamland. They were all thinking 'What is she thinking?' at the same time, not knowing about that particular anime she was referring to. They sighed, realising she was a closet Renge deep inside. They felt slightly annoyed by that little trait of hers, but knew she was able to help control the Shadow King in the morning afterall. They sighed as they glanced, watching the sunset.

"Well, then. Should we have a meeting about our upcoming events in here, I guess?"


	12. j u i c h i

**Long Kiss Goodbye**

**Disclaimer::** _I, KawaiiTenshiCeres, does not own Ouran High School Host Club by Bisco Hatori or Long Kiss Goodbye by HALICALI. _

* * *

**J u i c h i**

"So you're applying for a University in Hawaii?"

Yuri nodded to her teacher, who was looking over her paperwork in thought. He nodded to her with a small smile, as he checked her work so far. He nodded as his student responded with a polite bow. She smiled lightly, as she walked out of the teacher's room, with her eyes closed and deep in thought. She held a book in her hands, as she saw Tamaki sneaking around, constantly popping in and out seemingly liking to stalk people, to see if they were Host Club material. Yuri tilted her head in thought, as a small thing popped into her mind, as she quickly clapped her hands together, coming to a conclusion.

"Oh..I forgot..Since we're third years now..Morinozuka-senpai and Haninozuka-senpai graduated.." Yuri sighed scratching the back of her head and proceeding into the classroom.

"What did the teacher want to talk to you about?" Kyouya questioned, noticing the President acting super friendly to everyone, trying to search for a pair of suitable replacements.

"He was wondering about the college I was going to apply for." Yuri sighed, sitting in the seat in front of him. "I really wanted to go to Keio University, but my alternative is Tokyo." she lied as she looked away in thought.

"I see..Well..You seemed more prepared than I thought." the host responded, furrowing his eyebrows while reading his novel. "So, I heard your parents invited very important people to your birthday party."

The brunette froze up, as she glared at him strangely. "You're really pissing me off." she muttered placing a lock of hair behind her ear."You want to meet the people right?" she smiled politely with a light blush, assuming his intentions. "I'll introduce you to my old friends as well..It'll seem awkward if I had to introduce you after we get married."

"I see." Kyouya muttered, deep in thought, glancing at his fiancee, as he remembered to gather information on her friends, one in particular that he had to be suspicious about..

* * *

"Wah..It's nice to see you guys again!"

A dreamy smile formed on Yuri's face, as her friends from her old school circled around her, as her three girlfriends, along with the Host Club stood on the other side. They noticed the slight difference with their clothing and her old friends were, along with their personalities. They glanced at the other as her commoner friends immediately rushed up to the Host Club in thought. Their eyes widened in shock, battering in amazement, as the girls squealed in excitement, as they had the urge to be friendly with them.

"Eh? Why are they so pretty?!" one of the girl's shouted. "Mou..Yurin. Your fiance's from this club?" another questioned in dispair. "Woah..It's no wonder they're popular!" a guy shouted.

"U-Uh..yeah." Yuri smiled sheepishly, noticing her fiance was conversing with her father's business partners, as she looked at him with concern. "It's a party, and yet he's doing business." she sighed.

"Huh...So, he's your fiance?" a voice questioned as Yuri looked up and immediately blushed.

"Senpai...Where's Aniki?" Yuri questioned tilting her head.

Her senpai glanced at her, as Yuri grinned as they began to talk. As Kyouya nodded to the older men, he glanced back, seeing his fiancee being extremely friendly with the man that he recalled from the Amusement Park. The man with her older brother, the one he was most suspicious about. He politely excused himself as he approached them, and gave her upperclassman a charming smile, as Yuri stared at him blankly, tilting her head in thought. Kyouya had a bit of blackmail in mind for Yuri, knowingly about what was up with her and her senpai.

_The Student Council President before Yuri.. Asahi Hiroki._ Kyouya thought in admist of calculations. "Nice to meet you, I'm Ootori Kyouya."

"You're her fiance. I'm Asahi Hiroki, her upperclassman by a year." he smiled brightly.

Something was different when Kyouya had encountered Akio before. This Hiroki, was intellegent, yes, and possibly he didn't know too much about this mystery guy until he linked his relationship with Kyouya's own fiancee. He took note of how they were together, and immediately had the strongest urge to interrogate him. His gray eyes stared at his fiancee who was somewhat confused at the moment, and she took a few steps away to let the two converse on their own.

"Anyways, I heard you're really prestigious and well-rounded, Ootori-san. I'm really envious of you, since you go to an excellent school. The only thing keeping my pride up, is going to Keio University." he sighed.

_So that's why she wants to go..._ Kyouya thought, as he noticed his fiancee returning with a bright smile, and handing each of them a glass.

"Are you two getting along?" Yuri questioned taking a sip, as her senpai smiled to her with the same cheeriness.

"Yes. Yuri, can I talk to you for a second?" the host questioned as he quickly finished his drink, and immediately began to pull her hand.

"S-Sure...I'll catch up with you later, senpai!" the brunette shouted, as she was pulled across the dance floor, and towards the deserted area.

A hand pounded on the floor, as Kyouya stared at his fiancee straight into her eyes."You must be going there, for him isn't it? Keio University?" he muttered as he noticed her slightly hurt face.

Her fingers lightly touched his lips as she closed her eyes in thought. "Not at all." she stated softly. "It'll become an alternative soon, if you choose something else. I'll follow you." she smiled lightly. "Besides, if you're going to act jealous, then I'll tell you my current feelings for you." she said softly closing her eyes, going onto her tiptoes, to whisper something. "_I love you, Kyouya._"

Gray eyes stared at the mirrored pair in thought, was she lying? Was she saying those three magical words to ensure him of safety? He glanced at her, noticing something was wrong. Her eyes had the normal friendliness, yet it was a mask to cover the layers of dispair and regret. He was going to speak out to her, that is, until he saw her back turned to him, trotting off to meet up with her senpai. His hands reached out, but she was across the room before he could realize it. The host soon saw his fellow host club members mingling with his fiancee's friends, as he pushed up his glasses and headed towards them.

"Ah! Kyouya." Tamaki smiled.

The girls squished each other together, to see the Cool Type. Their face flushed, as they turned around, feeling envious. "_Mou..Is that really her fiance?_" "_Yurin must be lucky to have someone as cool as him!_"

"Huh? Ne, ne, ne! Look!" Hunny pointed out, as the Host Club glanced to see a smiling Yuri, holding her senpai's hand and walking out to the garden.

"Oh, Ootori-san! Are you okay with Yurin being with Hiroki-senpai?" one of them questioned.

"What's the deal with the fuss with those two?" Haruhi questioned. "Aren't they friends?" she muttered taking a bite of the fish.

"Ehhh?! Fujioka-kun, didn't you know? Yurin used to have a major crush on senpai!" her friend shouted.

* * *

Kyouya simply began to follow them, feeling suspicious of himself. Before heading through the glass french doors, he saw his father, approaching him. Cursing the horrible luck, deep inside, he had to keep himself from becoming as overprotective as his father was. He clenched his fists tightly in a ball as he closed his eyes. He approached his father, as he headed outside, noticing Yuri squatting down on the ground, picking a flower, and placing it on her senpai's ear playfully.

"Miyuki told me that Yuri's been constantly tired from her practices." Yoshio began as he watched his future daughter-in-law disappear into the darkness, with her upperclassman.

"Oh really?" Kyouya questioned glancing at his father in the darkness.

"_Shhh!_" Yuri said softly pressing her finger to her lips.

Hiroki glanced from behind the shrubs near where Kyouya and Yoshio was. Yuri noticed something was up, as she had to risk her pretty dress to spy on her fiance and her future in-law. Her eyes poked through the shrubs, only seeing a faint image, being blocked by the small branches and leaves. A pout formed on her face, as she rested her back on the plants, as she closed her eyes, and listened in on the conversation, with her senpai sitting next to her.

"You know, if your fiancee cancelled your engagement, it'll make your engagement to Haruhi more likely." Yoshio stated glancing at him.

"_Huh? Isn't Fujioka-kun, a guy?_" Yuri mouthed.

"You..still love her, don't you?" he questioned. "I noticed you have an easier time with her than your fiancee, from what I've been reported."

"_Yoshio, you son of a.._" Yuri muttered.

"I..Do." Kyouya lied as Yuri's eyes flashed open. "...It'll be easier, since Haruhi is an excellent student after all."

Hiroki's head turned, seeing his friend's eyes deep in shock, as he lightly tilted his head in thought."_Yuri_..?" he questioned as the brunette battered her eyes, having a forced smile upon her face, along with slowly holding his hand.

"...All those things he told me..were a lie..?"

* * *


	13. j u n i

**Long Kiss Goodbye**

**Author's Note: **_The lyrics in this story are from Pika Nchi and Pika Nchi Double...The first song is called 'Michi', but I don't know the second song.._

**Disclaimer::** _I, KawaiiTenshiCeres, does not own Ouran High School Host Club by Bisco Hatori or Long Kiss Goodbye by HALICALI. _

* * *

**J u n i**

"Y-Yurin?"

Yuri held her senpai's hand, as she shook lightly, still soaking the bit of news that popped into her mind. She looked down, feeling sick to her stomach. She had just poured her feelings for him in the building, and now she hears about him liking a fellow host club member. A faint smile formed on her face, as she leaned onto her senpai's arm, as she closed her eyes, having the urge to cry her eyes out. Her free hand clenched his blazer, as Hiroki battered his eyes, and began to stroke her head in thought.

"Oi. Former Kaichou..Don't cry so much. Your Aniki will kill me if he finds me with you bawling." he sighed.

"Well, I hope you two actually do get along..Otherwise, her mother will be angry." Yoshio sighed, as Kyouya nodded and lightly bowed.

"After all, you _did_ want me to treat her like a princess. I followed your orders, so she wouldn't leave." the host added as he followed his father back in.

Hiroki glanced at the depressed Yuri, as she forced herself to stand up. She released her hand, as she smiled and took a deep breath. She arose, as Hiroki immediately followed her. He glanced at her quietly, as he held her hand lightly. He closed his eyes, and felt her gripping his hand tightly, and covering her eyes. A sigh escaped his lips as he battered his eyes and slowly opened his mouth.

"_Teku teku aruku michi wo yuku..doko ni tsuzuku michi nano ka...sonna no michi michi kangaeyou...moshi mo yukidomari nara...kabe o unshoto koereba ii...modorenai michi wa nai..kyou mo susumou._" he sung softly as Yuri's face flushed as she lightly shoved him playfully.

"Why did you sing _that_ at of all the things to comfort me?" Yuri laughed as Hiroki took her hand and lead her back into the party.

"Either that or..._Kimi wa hyakuman gaso! Natsu no mabushii santa claus...kira kira to sakadachi..Kimi wa hyakuman gaso! Nete mo samete mo..Suki da yo..Mera mera to asadachi! _"he laughed. "Are you going to be good, Yurin?" he questioned tilting his head.

"Y-Yeah." she responded closing her eyes.

"_Look..Yurin's smiling.._" one of her friends gossiped. "_Huh...He's holding her hand.._"

"Yuri-chan~ Why don't you dance with Kyouya-kun?" her mother smiled, as she smacked Hiroki's hand, and pushed her daughter towards the conversing Kyouya.

Yuri's eyes battered, as she stared straight into his. She smiled and nodded towards him, as he held her hand lightly. Her mind felt awkward, as he politely smiled to her. The ever-so platonic smile, that she gave in eventually, the same eyes that made her feel like she was defeated. He slowly lead her into the dance floor, as she slowly took her hand away. Her eyes stared at the floor, feeling a stabbing feeling in her chest, that made her nearly cry. The Host Club glanced up, as Yuri turned around and slowly walked away. The Cool type stared at his fiancee walk off, as she tried to be blocked by her mother, but nothing could work. Tamaki placed a hand on his partner's shoulder, as he glanced at the slightly irritated Kyouya.

"What happened?" Tamaki questioned as he saw Kyouya feeling angry.

"That girl.." he muttered.

"She's ignored him." Hikaru remarked watching it, standing next to Haruhi.

"Hey, Kyouya..?" Tamaki muttered lightly.

The Host knew it. It must've been her beloved Senpai, who corrupted her mind into changing her opinion of him. He remembered seeing them disappearing into the darkness, and took more than twenty minutes to emerge from the garden. From what he learned, her senpai was a playboy back in high school, despite having the Student Council President rank before. He was the type to fool women into going into a love hotel with him. This time, however, she was smiling and holding his hand...something she reluctantly did during their own date.

* * *

"Is something wrong, Yuri?"

Colder eyes stared at the slightly confused Yuri, as she politely bowed to Kyouya. It was exactly a week since the party, and the two became extremely distant from each other due to exams. A smile formed on her face, as she tilted her head in thought. She couldn't say much to him, but a week of being on suspense got to her bad. She looked down and clenched her fists tightly in a ball. Her eyes stared down as she nodded to herself.

"Kyouya-san. Uhm...I need to talk to you...but not here...I need you to please come to my house." she said adding a long polite bow.

His eyes stared at her, feeling that whole incident at the party was leaving him feeling her slowly occurring two-faced side. Trying to percieve her, it was going to be a bad thing if he decides to go, otherwise, if he doesn't, then he couldn't settle things that had happened. Kyouya closed his eyes for a moment, as he sighed, and placed down his novel. He rested his chin on the palm of his hand, as he glanced at his fiancee with a darkened aura.

"Listen, what you said at the party is different than what you did when I was forced to dance with you." he stated with a cold glare as she stared down on the floor like a hurt child.

"_If I was with senpai, I wouldn't feel this way._" she mouthed.

"What was that?" Kyouya questioned as he couldn't help but to feel like this day wasn't going to end right.

Tamaki stared at them from afar, as he saw their little relationship go into bits and pieces. He furrowed his eyebrows in thought, feeling like he should be involved in this somehow. Though, if he did, it would be like adding fuel to the flames, and surely, he would get hurt in the process. He battered his eyes, as he arose from his seat, and approached Kyouya, placing a hand upon the oakwood desk, inspecting Yuri who wanted to be alone for the moment.

"So you're saying it's her senpai's fault?" Tamaki questioned as Kyouya stared off for the time being, before resuming his novel yet again.

* * *

"Oh, Kyouya..."

Miyuki stared at her future son-in-law in thought. She noticed her daughter was a bit concerned at the moment, as they sat in the meeting room with Yoshio added to the mix. He sat next to his son, as Yuri sat there feeling nervous. Her eyes stared onto the ground, as she clenched her skirt in thought as she closed her eyes. Miyuki petted her daughter's head carefully, and glanced at Yoshio with concern, who simply denyed being apart of Yuri's breakdown.

"What did you need to talk about Yuri?" Kyouya questioned raising an eyebrow.

"...You remembered at the party right?" she squeaked. "I was with Hiroki-senpai...and...I..." she trailed off, couldn't portray her feelings at the moment.

"Oh, god. Yuri-chan, please don't tell me you're pregnant!" her mother panicked as she responded by shaking her head.

Her teeth bit her lip, as she closed her eyes. "...No..Okaasan..It's just..It's just..." she muttered softly.

"You can say it.." her mother sighed placing a hand on her daughter's shoulder.

Tears formed on Yuri's eyes, as she slammed her fist to the ground and shook her head. She couldn't say it. She wouldn't say it...but she had to say it. "I...I want to break our engagement." she said softly as she looked at the seemingly unconcerned Kyouya. Her eyes closed as a forced smile formed on her face. "....So, you _are _in love with Fujioka-san."

The Host was bewildered about it deep inside, but keeping his calm posture, he had to go with his word. He had the urge to force her to change her decision, but it was merely impossible. Like what he suspected, he knew that man showing up had changed her opinion. His eyebrows furrowed, as he gazed into her eyes. She was crying her eyes out like a child, even though she kept a poker face. A sigh escaped his lips, as he had a straight face, looking at her with a cool tone.

"Yuri-san. I have a feeling..that I'll never see you again."


	14. j u s a n

****

Long Kiss Goodbye

**Author's Note: **_Okay, so I accidentally posted up a chapter from my Naruto Story instead of the actual one(major apologies everyone). I feel extremely pissed off for doing such a thing, and I really regret to those few people who read the rated M chapter by accident. So, I accidentally deleted the original version, and I had to re-type it.._

**Disclaimer::** _I, KawaiiTenshiCeres, does not own Ouran High School Host Club by Bisco Hatori or Long Kiss Goodbye by HALICALI. _

* * *

**J u s a n**

_"Yuri-san. I have a feeling..that I'll never see you again."_

_Head shaking rapidly, tears forming on her face. It was like he was going off to war and she would never see him again. Instead of letting out her tears, she wiped the traces of tears with a finger, and looked at him with a stern look. With their parents out of the room, she had the urge to simply talk to him without worry. Taking a deep breath, Yuri needed to tell him what she needed to tell him in the first place. Yes, she did like the guy, but giving him up overall was tainting her heart. Her hand clenched the clothing in thought, as her eyes stared down upon the floor._

_"You're right...You're right! I won't see you again. I won't go to the Host Club any longer. I won't talk to you after class any longer. Being friends with you won't help me forget you...It'll be impossible to do so with your new fiancee around, right?__"_

_His hands pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. Was she really an idiot for thinking such a thing? She acted like a drama queen who had desperately came out a shojo manga. He sighed and noticed her serious tone in her eyes. In his mind, he had assumed that Hiroki was involved with it, but looking at her, he noticed the heavy regret forming. Kyouya knew she didn't have the will to break it on her own, nor seeing her relationship with Hiroki seemingly affecting her decision overall. It was his words to his own father that had him thinking for the time being._

_"You're such an idiot. You're breaking an engagement over this?" he questioned raising an eyebrow towards her._

_"I heard...from people...that you liked Haruhi-kun. So, I don't know what the both of you did...but if I fight, then it'll sound like a jealous kid. For now on, I don't want to associate with you. It'll sound foolish to break a relationship with the famous Ootori family, but I need to do this so I can try to move on....Goodbye.__"_

* * *

Eyes gazed at the empty seat in front of him. A month without talking to her, and it felt empty, yet at the same time relief. Not to worry about a fiancee who would hover over him, and talk with him about the most oddest of things. Kyouya's eyes trailed towards her, who was blushing while conversing on her cell phone. She had a childish grin, as she nodded politely, studdering over a few words, before ending with an outburst. He saw her running out the door in a panic, while he focused on the book on his desk.

Something had caught his eye at the moment. Delicately pulling out the pink Post-It, his eyes skimmed through the note in thought. "_We've completed this book! Good job!_" he muttered, noticing her handwriting, and her heavy usage of smiley faces, hearts, and flowers being the borders.

His eyes closed for a brief moment, feeling the presence of his customers hovering over him instead. A gray eye poked open, as he sighed delicately. "Yuri's friends right?" he questioned folding his pale arms over his chest, having a friendly smile dawning upon his face.

"Y-Yeah! U-Uh..Where's Yurin?" one of them questioned.

"She left early." he quickly responded, trying to avoid them.

"Are you okay, Ootori-kun? She's been seeing her senpai for the past month, and she hasn't been talking to us for a while." another stated with a concerned look on her face.

Kyouya looked down in thought, pushing up his glasses and smiled, trying to keep his composture. "She's no longer my concern. After all...we're no longer engaged."

* * *

"You stole this didn't you?"

Glaring at the seemingly deaf Hiroki, Yuri bit her pocky stick in thought, furrowing her eyebrows in wonder. They were watching a movie on the television, which was released recently out in stores. Yuri glanced at her senpai in thought, having a feeling something was up. She watched the sword fight raging on the screen in thought, while Hiroki lit up a cigarette. His eyes stared at the screen, while his arm went over his kouhai's shoulder. He bit the end of the cigarette in thought, raising an eyebrow questionably.

A laugh escaped his lips, with a playful grin adding to it. "Seriously? I stopped the shoplifting spree when I went to jail. Your Aniki didn't want me to do shady things when I'm going out with his Imouto." he muttered, taking out the cigarette to blow the smoke out. "Besides, if I even got you pregnant then the baby'll kill me if I set a bad example." he smirked.

"S-Shut up!" Yuri studdered, moving on the other side of the bed, her face tinted.

Placing the cigarette in his lips, Hiroki moved closer, gazing into his kouhai's slightly disturbed eyes. Pulling it out, he lightly pecked her lips, and turned his head away to blow the smoke away. "Jeez. I was only kidding. You're funny when you get all flustered and start to have weird thoughts." he laughed. "Anywho. It's gettin' late, so I'll walk you home."

Yuri turned away, placing both of her hands on her cheeks. Her eyes glanced down in thought, thinking it might happen to her like it did to her sister and her mother. She didn't want to get pregant already, and suffer going through a shotgun wedding. She arose, and took Hiroki's hand with hers, as they turned off the television and went out the door...Not expecting that certain someone to be coming after her over all.

-

-

As they were wandering down the road, while the sun was setting, a black car was awaiting a block or two away from Hiroki's house. There, Kyouya sat in the car, watching his ex-fiancee walking with her senpai. She looked like a normal teenager, holding his hand tightly, smiling towards her boyfriend, often playing around with him. He recalled their date at the theme park, which ended up becoming a manhunt for the Host Club members, remembering how she wasn't as used to being close to him, compared to seeing her with Hiroki at the moment.

"Go." Kyouya muttered as the driver nodded and pressed his foot on the gas pedal.

Yuri laughed as she smiled towards her senpai, while he responded with a friendly smile as well. With the car speeding behind them, Hiroki glanced back, and pulled Yuri closed to him, pressing his back against the cement wall. As the car slid to a stop, the door opened slightly. Hiroki glanced at the figure, noticing the figure's hand took Yuri's, and pulled her into the car. Before he could even fight back, he saw a glare forming on Kyouya's glasses, signaling him to just let them be. A hesitant nod came out of Hiroki, as he closed the door shut, and allowed the car to pull away.

A weak smile formed on the upperclassman's face, while he glanced into the orange sky. "He's pulling off a stunt like that just to talk to her? How funny is that?!" he smiled, taking out his cigarette and extinguishing it onto the ground.

* * *

"Out of all times, why did you have to do that?"

Yuri stared out of the tinted window in thought, as the car drove through the highway. She kept her distance away from Kyouya, who simply sat there in silence. She pouted, she really thought she was kidnapped, but instead it was someone who she would least expect would kidnap her. Yuri glanced at Kyouya, as she noticed he was dangerously closer to her. His eyes staring her down coldly, making her feel weak and helpless inside. She had the urge to simply knock him out of the trance, but she merely felt her face flushing up several shades.

"You never let me talk anymore." he muttered.

"S-So?!" she shouted clenching her fists tightly.

His gaze made her starstruck, feeling like she had the urge to hold him close to her. Instead, he lightly pulled her face closer to him, slowly pressing his lips against hers. Her face had a shocked look, feeling tears forming in her eyes. Covering her mouth, Kyouya pulled away, and closed his eyes quietly.

"You're trying to forget me, aren't you? Then, what if I told you..That I loved you back?"


	15. j u y o n

**Long Kiss Goodbye**

**Disclaimer::** _I, KawaiiTenshiCeres, does not own Ouran High School Host Club by Bisco Hatori or Long Kiss Goodbye by HALICALI. _

* * *

**Juyon**

Feet were buried in the warm sand. Hands clenched on the bag tightly as the waves had covered their feet. Yuri glanced at Kyouya, feeling the words that he spoke to her in the car stinging her. She thought all of those things symbolizing a confession was a prank to make her fall for him. Seeing where they stood, it felt like they were really distant in reality, Yuri being a few feet away from him, staring out into the water with a quiet look on her face. She glanced at him, but quickly looked away when he glanced at her.

"You look afraid, something the matter?" the eyeglassed Host questioned, trying to stir up a conversation.

A pout formed on Yuri's face, as she slowly took step back and glare at him. "Are you trying to piss me off? First, you said you would prefer Haruhi, now you confess to me like nothing." she sighed. "You're so complex for a guy your age." she muttered furrowing her eyebrows.

"And you're so predictable like the other girls your age." he remarked looking away.

Poking out her tongue, Yuri turned away from him and crossed her arms over her chest. Her eyes widened seeing small children playing in the water. Running into the water, the preschool kids smiled at her, while Kyouya stared at her strangely. He pushed up his glasses, and slowly walked over to her bag, where she simply threw it into the sand. Picking it up, he simply went into her bag, and pulled out her cell phone. He flipped it open, seeing the wallpaper on there. His face lightly turned pink, at it, as he quickly closed it, and placed it back into the bag.

"_That girl...When did she take that picture?!_" Kyouya muttered to himself, hearing a large splash.

Yuri was soaked. The smaller children laughed as she lightly smiled and laughed with them. They pointed towards her and another tackled her down. As Yuri managed to stand up, she lightly smiled towards Kyouya, and tried to approach him, by running. Before even getting close to the shore, she tripped again, while the kids quickly circled around her.

"Haha! Oneechan! You okay?" one of them asked tilting his head.

"Ehe..Neechan can trip easily. Though, who's the one who tripped me?" she questioned gazing at them, beginning to laugh.

_This is rare..She's playing with children? I know that she's supposed to learn how to be a mother, but to act to that extent..._Kyouya observed, noticing the children running to their mothers, leaving a slightly relaxed Yuri sitting in the water. "You seemed relax." he finally spoke.

"Hm? Those were the kids from some of the kyodai. I play with their kids when I get back home, and sometimes I take care of them." Yuri sighed. "Besides, I really want to have kids like that someday."

Kyouya glanced away, as he quickly turned to her and held out his hand. "Here. You're going to get sick if you're going to stay like that." he stated, as Yuri took his hand and arose.

"I haven't played in the ocean for a while." Yuri grinned picking up her bag. "..It might be the last time I can play like this before graduation." she said softly.

His eyes slowly glanced at her, watching her walk barefooted on the sand. Her hand was close to his, her hair sticking to her skin, her eyes staring down. Yuri was soaked, lightly sneezing and trying to dry herself off while they were proceeding back to his car. Kyouya wanted to offer a towel for her, but instead, noticed her eyes staring at her cell phone screen in thought. Her eyes closed as she went inside of the backseat with him.

"You're more silent than usual today." Yuri said softly.

Her eyes slowly glanced at him, noticing he was quite close to her. Kyouya stared her down in thought, making her face tint up feeling like he was literally breathing down her neck. Yuri's eyes widened as she felt more embarassed than usual, only to be relieved to feel the handkerchief wiping her soaked face.

"What did you expect? A kiss?" Kyouya smirked, making a slightly disappointed Yuri shake her head.

"...It's nothing." she responded slowly, pursing her lips together in thought.

Kyouya moved his face closer to Yuri's, his hands delicately touching her cheek. They slowly moved closer to touch lips, when their phones rang at the same time. Immediately moving on the opposite sides of the car answering their calls, with a slightly irritated look on their eyes. Staring down on the ground, Yuri forced a smile on her face, while hearing the French host's voice on Kyouya's side. A panicked voice was over the phone, hardly being noticable at first. Her teeth bit on her lip, while a sigh escaped her lips once figuring out who the caller was.

"_Kyouya! Do you have time to spare at the moment?_" the Prince type questioned in a friendly tone.

"You just ruined the time I had with a guest." Kyouya muttered in a slightly irritated tone. "What is it?"

"_Ohhh! Who's your guest?!_" the blond chirped. "_Is it Yuri-san?!_" he shouted, while Kyouya kept his silence.

"_Yuri, did Ootori-san kidnap you? I thought I heard Suoh-san._" Hiroki guessed. "_Hey, lemme talk to Kyouya-san after he's done, okay? I have a favor to ask him._"

The brunette responded with a delicate 'Un.' in response, while she awaited for Kyouya to get off the phone. '_Ughhhhh...Don't tell me Hiro-kun's going to threaten him! It's just like in a typical manga where two guys would fight over a girl and one of them has to live with a freakin' smile on his face like an idiot! Nooo.. I knew I should of babysat Yamada and Iketani-kun's kids...'_ she thought, in a panic.

The Cool type stared at the girl awkwardly, noticing her thoughts were leaking out, feeling like he had to interrupt her train of thought somehow. "Yuri-san? What's wrong?" he questioned, catching Yuri's cell phone, at the same time noticing her facing away from him in embarassment. Holding the colorful cell phone to his ear, he closed his eyes and awaited for a conversation to begin. "This is Ootori, what is it?" he questioned.

"_Ah. Ootori-san! H-Hello!_" Hiroki studdered adding a nervous laugh.

"Hiroki? What is it?" he questioned raising an eyebrow.

A plain laugh escaped Hiroki's lips, his voice sounding nervous, tainting in embarassment. "_W-Well...Haha..Uh...When you drop off Yurin home, I need to discuss something with you. She **cannot** listen to our conversation at all. It's an extremely important favor, and I really, really, really need you to do it for me._"

"You know, if it isn't as important to discuss it now, then I'll hang up and just leave after." The eyeglassed host provoked, making Hiroki sigh.

"_Jeez. No wonder Yuri had a thing for you.. Anyways, I'll give you any info on Yurin if you like in exchange. And I mean, ANYTHING, her current favorites to her activities on each single day._" Hiroki added. "_Interested?_"

A small casual smirk formed on Kyouya's face, slowly closing his eyes. "Sure. Now, tell me." he quietly demanded, making the current boyfriend deathly afraid.

"_God...You're like some evil magistrate from the past time...All right...__"_ Hiroki squeaked as he took a deep breath.

"_To tell you the truth...I really do like Yurin, as in more than a friend, to the point of marriage...but...I want you to take her back no matter what._"


	16. j u g o

**Long Kiss Goodbye**

**Disclaimer:: **_I, KawaiiTenshiCeres, does not own Long Kiss Goodbye by Halicali or Ouran High School Host Club by Bisco Hatori._

**Author's Note:: **_I haven't talked in this story for a while, but this story will end soon. There will be a sequel, but only on my LJ, due to the fact this story isn't as popular. So, I'll only post it here, if people would demand it or if everyone is willing to read a slightly different version of it. I already planned out the sequel, so yeah.._

**

* * *

**

**j u g o**

"You're willing to risk that?! She'll hate you for doing that."

Kyouya stared at the tinted glass that hid the pair from the driver listening in on the conversation. He couldn't believe what Hiroki had said, and was trying to think of various reasons why he would do such a thing. While deep in thought, Kyouya was formulating a plan to try and keep Yuri in the dark about this private matter. As soon as he looked at her, her wet head pressed against his arm, using it as a makeshift pillow. Her limp hand was near his, as he slowly placed his hand on top of hers, however couldn't hear Hiroki trying to get his attention.

"_Oi! Are you listening?!_" Hiroki shouted, while the Host snapped out of his train of thought.

"Explain to me why you want me to do this." Kyouya ordered as he heard a strained sigh over the phone.

"_To make things short. I don't want my kouhai's family reputation go down the drain, since her beloved senpai got a girl pregnant, and she demands cash from me. I know she still likes you, Kyouya-san, though, she has a reason why she needs to stay with me. To tell you the truth, I need you to try and make her hate me, since I'll be going to court soon. And, possibly, I'll be forced to marry this chick for our kid's sake._" Hiroki explained.

The Cool type had to take in the information slowly before muttering, "...I see.". He simply knew that he was going to be pulled into this drama sooner or later, and absolutely hated it. Sure, he didn't want to lose to his former fiancee's senpai and new boyfriend, but still, he didn't suspect that Hiroki had impregnated a woman, along with that, but might be forced into a shotgun wedding for it.

"_I know it sounds strange to ask you for an awkward favor, but this'll be the last time she might be seeing her dreamy senpai anymore._" Hiroki said softly as he hung up.

While the phone clicked, Kyouya pressed the red button, and lightly shook Yuri. She sat up, and battered her eyes, adding a yawn to the mix. A bright smile formed on her face, her eyes glancing out the window to see where they were at exactly. The eyeglassed teen lightly held her hand, as Yuri quickly looked at him, with a strange look on her dazed face.

"Hm? Oh! How was talking with senpai, Kyouya-kun?" she quickly asked, noticing the phone in his hands.

Kyouya had his charming smile dawning apon his face, as he held it out towards her. "He asked me for a tiny favor." he lied.

"..Okay." she responded, her tone getting slightly concerned. "Kyouya-kun. Y'know..I was thinking of this before, and I still question this now. What might've happened if I was never engaged to you nor I never met you in my life? For some strange reason.. I realised this whole time, my grudge against you, had me steer off the course of becoming a yankee." Yuri explained.

"You're saying..." Kyouya trailed off, noticing a slightly cheery smile upon her face.

"Your insulting words from that party ten years ago had saved me, even though I never knew it. Thank you, Kyouya-kun."

* * *

Within a week, Kyouya had noticed something was indeed wrong. Despite being able to converse with Yuri more frequently like they used to, she seemed to be more in thought than she usually was. While they sat across from each other, the Host had noticed that she kept staring at her cell phone in a slight worry. He realised that he talked to Hiroki the night before, and remembered that he was going to court today. Yuri glanced up from her phone, noticing the Host was in deep thought, and had waited longer than a moment to see if something was wrong.

"Ne, Kyouya-kun?" she questioned, trying to gain his attention. "Do you talk to Hiroki-senpai alot?"

"No." the Host replied, trying to turn the page of the book.

Yuri glanced down and clenched her fists tightly in a ball. "...Tell me the truth, Kyouya-kun." her voice choked up, as she tried to hold back the tears that formed in her eyes. "...I don't care how hurt I'll be. I don't care how much pain I'll be in after hearing it. As long as I know what Senpai is hiding from me, I'll be fine with whatever he's done."

The Host stared at her, seeing her crying, along with ruining her makeup. His eyes quickly glanced at his watch, and noticed the time. It was a while after the hearing had started, and the place where Hiroki was going for the hearing was quite the distance away. Taking out an indigo handkerchief, he wiped her tears away, fortunately, not much of her makeup was running down her cheek, so he didn't need to worry about seeing a permanent stain on it.

"What are you talking about?" Kyouya questioned with a small smile.

"I know Senpai isn't the type to hide things from me...He would just tell me or even lie to me...but to go so far as from hiding it from me and telling you.." she trailed off, only to rest her head on the desk and feel depressed. "...He..has someone else doesn't he?" she said softly.

A sigh and a slightly annoyed look formed on Kyouya's face, seeing Yuri practically breaking down over something as little as that. It wasn't rare in his eyes to see her crack into millions of pieces after a guy she likes is going for someone else....Probably that was the main reason she had to break the engagement. It was because he told his father he preferred Haruhi over her. While a sigh escaped his lips, he lightly watched her be like her overly-dramatic mother, who would usually run off crying over the littlest of things.

"You're taking this too far, Yuri-san.." Kyouya muttered jabbing her head.

Her head tilted to the side, revealing her childish look on her face. A pout formed on her face as she stared out the window. "He was my last hope.."

"Last..hope, huh?" the host questioned gazing at her, trying to perceive her. "You're quite the manipulative type, despite being such a role model for children." he muttered as she quickly arose.

Yuri stared him down, feeling a tight feeling in her throat. Her sappy, childish look had turned stern and serious. "How the hell you would know what I'm planning?" she shouted. "I don't want to end this school year like this at all." she muttered.

Kyouya approached her, only to feel her arms around him. Looking down, the Host noticed her showing signs of not letting go, and simply was reluctant to even do so. At the moment, he realized he can propose a deal with her. In exchange for her explanation, he would tell her about her beloved senpai after all. Before even saying much, he felt her arms releasing him, her hands tucking a lock of hair in thought. Pushing up his glasses, he glanced at Yuri quietly.

"Yuri-san. Do you want to know about Hiroki?" he questioned, realizing she was glancing at her phone in hope. "I'll tell you, in exchange for you telling me why you needed Hiroki." he stated in a stern voice.

The brunette glanced at him, as she quickly gathered her things, and slowly wandered towards the doorway. Her head turned to glance at him, feeling regret in her eyes for a moment. Before she sprinted out the door, a small frown formed on her face.

"..I needed him...because, if I don't...It'll harder for me to let you go."


	17. j u r o k u

**Long Kiss Goodbye**

**Disclaimer:: **_I, KawaiiTenshiCeres, does not own Long Kiss Goodbye by Halicali or Ouran High School Host Club by Bisco Hatori._

**Author's Note: **_The third-to-last chapter! Yayyy...Well, whoever's interested or still even cares, I posted a LOCKED summary of the sequel on my LJ. So the sequel will be up soon, but later than my LJ entries, and I'll post up a preview if you guys want to..._

**

* * *

**

**j u r o k u**

Sitting in the car, Kyouya had the cell phone in his ear. He kept getting Yuri's voice mail, and wasn't able to reach her. It was immediately a bad choice for him to even try. After all, he made her angry, and run off on her own. Quietly hanging up, he dialed Hiroki's number, knowingly he must be out of court by now. Closing his eyes, the Host awaited for the boyfriend to even pick up. As he heard someone pick up, the Host heard a feminine voice on the other line, taunting Hiroki, and acting so high and mighty towards him. Automatically, he assumed that it was the woman Hiroki impregnated.

"_Hey, Kyouya-san._" Hiroki greeted him. "_Good timing..I just got out of court. Listen..did you tell her yet?_" he questioned in concern.

Kyouya's eyes stared down in thought, remembering the deal he proposed to her, had worked a bit differently than what he had planned, and apparently refused to share it to Hiroki. "No." he muttered softly.

"_I see...Here's something you should remember._" he stated. "_Yuri told me, that in reality, she still likes you. If she ran off because of what you said, she doesn't want you to know what she's hiding. Don't worry, she'll probably try to apologize to you._" he sighed lightly.

A heavy giggle was heard, seemingly close to the young man, as she quickly chimed into the conversation."_Sweetie! You know for the wedding, can we dance to Precious by Yuna Ito?_" the woman exclaimed, immediately silencing Hiroki.

Nervousness was clearly felt, hearing the tension between Hiroki and the woman. Both of them were arguing about the wedding, already making Kyouya assume it was decided that Hiroki had to marry the girl. He heard the tone-deaf woman singing her lights out, as he heard Hiroki quickly sneaking off to a secluded place. He sighed as he tried to air out the horrible tone of voice, by plugging his ear.

"_That song that my fiancee mentioned...I actually wanted you and Yuri to have that song for your wedding.._" Hiroki said softly."_I don't know what Yuri is all screwed up about, so, I'm planning to tell her myself. I'll tell you everything for your research on Yurin. I promised..Didn't I?_"

* * *

"_Shinji you  
Futari dakara aishiaeru  
Ano sora he negai ga todoku you ni  
Mitsume ai inoru two of us  
Futatsu kasaneta omoi ga ima  
Hitotsu no katachi ni kawaru  
Your precious love..._"

It was the next day after school, when Kyouya had spotted Yuri reading the lyrics of the song. Her music from her iPod had made her deaf, while her mind drifted off into space. The Host's eyes stared at her every movement, watching her lay on her desk tiredly. Tamaki unexpectingly had approached the girl, trying to spark a conversation with his usual friendly tone of voice. He glanced over at her, noticing her turning her head away, forcing herself to ignore the Prince type. The blond's eyes fluttered, glancing at the fellow Host for a reason.

Shuffling towards the raven haired Host, Tamaki had slowly pulled him to a corner for a discussion. "_Kyouya! What happened with the two of you?_" he muttered softly. "_Did you do something to her? Or did her new boyfriend did..?_"

Kyouya hated this. He didn't especially like this situation that he was in. Sure, it was originally controversal that he was engaged to a Yakuza's kid, and he was a Host out of all people. Still, his fiancee did have an OK reputation with everyone, being known as a Yamato Nadeshiko. Obviously, it seemed like people didn't take the current drama as seriously as before. Snapping out of his train of thought, he glanced into the indigo eyes of the Prince, literally was planning to give out the news straight out...

"She's heartbroken." the Shadow King stated, trying to shoo him away. "I'll discuss this with you, when there isn't anyone else around." he muttered.

"Right, right." the Prince type agreed with a nod. "Though..Kyouya, isn't it easier for you to try and work things out with her, rather than hiding it all from her?" he suggested in a more serious tone, wandering to another group of people.

The Shadow King glanced at his former fiancee, seeing her gathering her stuff silently, and striding past him, avoiding eye contact. Quietly following her, the Host had to deal with this, even if he had to risk some things. A hand extended, grabbing Yuri's wrist tightly, forcing her to drop her belongings. Yuri's eyes stared down, showing the guilt in her eyes, her arm desperately trying to pull away from his grasp. Instead of trying to fight her way out of it, the girl simply stood there.

"Let go Kyouya-san." she commanded.

Kyouya's eyebrows furrowed, slowly releasing her. "I don't know what you've been hiding from me, but I want to know. Why are you using Hiroki for? What are you hiding from me?" he questioned looking at her with concern in his eyes. "It doesn't matter anymore if you're going to run off. I won't get mad this time."

Clenching her fists tightly, the brunette looked down feeling more hurt than ever. The Host closed his eyes, held her hand tightly and sighed lightly. "Yuri-san. If you don't want to say it now... I'll say what I have to right now." he quickly stated, glancing at her. "I don't care what your feelings towards me is. Either you still have that grudge about my lie, or you're really in love with Hiroki..I still want us to be together. In other words, even if we're not formally engaged, I still want us to get married."

"I want us to stay together too..but for now, this isn't an appropriate time." she responded in a soft tone. "I will tell you soon, and hopefully understand. For now..please..don't let go of my hand.." she whispered, displaying a bright smile on her face.

_No matter how long we held hands for..  
I never realised it might have been the last time I might see her again.  
Even after we went home, I could still feel her hand holding mines._

* * *


	18. j u n a n a

****

Long Kiss Goodbye

**Disclaimer: **_I, KawaiiTenshiCeres, does not own Ouran High School Host Club by Bisco Hatori or Long Kiss Goodbye by HALICALI_

* * *

**j u n a n a**

"Oi...Hime-chan. Hime-chan~. Kyouya-kun, Hime-chan's in the balcony like usual. Just go in and find her there."

A rough man smiled at Kyouya, having him enter the room. The room was bright, and lively inside. Lace, ribbons, stuffed animals, an ideal girl's room, not at all an otaku's room, like he would suspected. Wandering past the large bed, the Host stopped for a moment to noticed the array of papers scattered around the bed, and on the floor. The television was on, showing a dark drama featuring a man wearing a tuxedo, hosting a quiz show, slowly revealing the crimes the contestant committed. Ignoring the unusually happy attitude of the host, Kyouya entered the balcony, noticing the place being filled with flowers.

Glancing around, the host found Yuri sleeping on a bench. He towered over her, staring at her before slowly moving down to kiss her. With his lips lightly pressing against hers, the girl fell off the bench and onto a flowerbed. Shooting up, her bloodshot eyes glared at Kyouya, as a manicured finger was pointed towards him.

"What was that for?!" Yuri shouted in irritation, before realizing who it was. "Thanks for ruining a perfect dream..If I was still sleeping, I would've been in Hana Yori Dango, getting close to Oguri and Matsumoto!" she sighed, getting up.

Crossing his arms over his chest, Kyouya sighed before gazing at Yuri. "I'm here for an answer, Yuri. I don't want to hunt it down, and you don't want to be pressured for an answer." he stated. "You can't run from me.." he muttered, getting close to her. "..._Otherwise, I will force it out of you._"

"...Fine.." Yuri said softly, taking Kyouya's hand and leading him into the room. "I...I'm going to Hawaii for a long time. My parents and the other guys don't know about this, only my Oniisan and my Oneesan does. I don't know when I'm leaving, nor how long I'm staying there...because of that, I don't know if I can even be engaged to you any more." she explained in defeat.

A hand touched Yuri's cheek, fingers brushing against her lips, a slightly disappointed Host staring at a girl who was feeling disappointment. "Maybe we should spend more time together so you wouldn't regret it." he smirked, making the girl quickly back away from him. "I was just kidding." he smirked, noticing something was wrong with her.

Yuri gazed at her clock, when sweat began to form. Quickly taking his hand and leading him to the door, the Harada girl was trying to kick out her ex-fiancee, before hearing the door open. A tall, tanned man with sunglasses stood there in thought, looking at Yuri and Kyouya oddly. A sigh escaped his lips as he inspected Kyouya in thought, before a small smirk formed on his face. He lightly slapped his younger's sister's back without much thought, making cringe in defeat.

"Oh damn it." Yuri cursed, kneeling down depressed.

"Oi, Yu-chan...Sorry, I didn't know you two were going to do something naughty....Oh! You must be Kyouya-san! Nice to meet you, I'm Harada Hisoka, also known as Yuri's Aniki." he smiled, shooting a glare at his younger sister. "Yu-chan, I need to talk to you.." he muttered.

Immediately knowing what might happen, Kyouya lightly smiled, before bringing out a white envelope. "Before I leave, I would like to personally invite you to the Host Club's dance party. Since you became a customer, you are automatically invited, I hope to see you there." he smiled before walking out.

Slowly closing the door behind him, the Host pressed his back against the wall, his eyeglass lenses glaring from the bright light. Disappointment and slight anger had formed deep inside of him, despite not even showing it. "_That idiot is making a bad choice. Once she's out of my sight, she'll fall for someone else...And then, she's no longer mines._" he whispered, having the urge to punch a hole in the wall. ".._I need, no, I must force her to stay._"

* * *

"Sounds like a fun thing to do..Aren't you glad you have connections like this?"

Hisoka sat on his sister's bed, lighting up a cigarette, and staring at the invitation. Yuri, on the other hand, was picking up the applications and placing them away. The television was off, making the room more silent than ever. Before he could say much, her cell phone rang, forcing Hisoka to pick up the phone. His eyebrows furrowed at the sight of the name, 'Hiroki', while his eyes quickly switched to his sister, who was simply ignoring it.

A sigh escaped the man's lips, lightly pressing down the cigarette on a personal ashtray, Hisoka quickly lighted another up. "You're still angry about him getting married...Jeez, I knew that idiot shouldn't have dated you!" he shouted, before hearing papers slamming onto the ground. There, Yuri was kneeling to the ground, in dispair, very desperate about not talking about the drama going on.

"I was stupid enough to chase someone who'll disappear." Yuri said softly. "I want to forget Hiroki, Kyouya, and everything from this town...I want to stop crying and relying on everyone to pick me up. I want to hold my head up high and fight back." she muttered, kneeling on the ground. "I want to be the strong-willed Kaichou who didn't break down from just a guy..."

Smoke escaped Hisoka's lips, while he slowly pulled off his sunglasses, and gazed at his sister intently. "This is your lucky day, Sis. My wife got your plane ticket, and you can go with me back to Hawaii....The problem is, however, I'm leaving the same night as the party. So, either way, you're going to lose something. A chance to go somewhere to fulfill a dream, or leaving a guy you like the most." he sighed. "Well, you can still go, I mean, the flight's not until after that party, but you need to be at the gate pretty early."

"I have other business that needed to be settled before even thinking about saying goodbye! Despite leaving, those girls keep texting me, and they keep calling me 'Banchou'.." Yuri sighed. "...Maybe I can settle a score before I can leave...After, I'll just leave a note to the Host Club before I leave." she explained.

A sigh escaped the older brother's lips, quietly arising, and slowly extinguishing his cigarette on the ashtray. He lightly placed his hands on his pockets, and began to walk out the door. Before even heading out the door, he glanced back at his deep in thought sister. Before he could say much, Yuri arose, and quietly pushed him out the door, and slammed the door. Pressing her back on the door, Yuri sat down, hugging her knees close to her chest, while she tried to not cry.

"...I don't know anymore."

* * *

A beautiful starlit night within the ballroom in Ouran Academy. Various girls packed tightly in the ballroom, awaiting for their beloved hosts to take center stage to open up the party. Yuri, awaited in the crowd, her back towards the glass French doors. Being dolled up, was one of the things the girl was used to, but to have her cell phone on her hand, her eyes darting through the crowd was making her stand out most of all. The Host Club members assembled on the stairs, while Tamaki had a microphone in hand, charming the ladies from a higher place. Kyouya, on the other hand, looked at Yuri, immediately founding her in the sea of customers. He was relieved that she actually came, but on the other hand, had some worries coming to mind.

"_This party is for all you beautiful ladies, who have supported this host club. We want you to enjoy the beauty of the flowers, and come dance with us for your pleasure._" Tamaki announced adding a very polite bow, and a charming smile.

The girls went close to the dance floor, as Yuri naturally stayed in the back quietly. Girls were squealing, while they were able to dance with a host they favored. It was a good way to conseal herself and blend in, by going 'Kya' nearly all the time. She stared out into the dance floor, seeing her favorite host dancing with a girl. With a smile on his face, Yuri couldn't help, but to lightly smile, and laugh at his act of kindness to his customers. Before she even suspected it, a hand pulled the girl into the dance floor, without much thought, she began to dance.

A hand on her waist, a smile on Kyouya's face, eventually making Yuri grin. "I suspected you were trying to hide." he stated to her, adding a sigh. "So, this is the easiest way to keep track of you." he smiled, making her laugh.

"You have to switch out sooner or later." she sighed, closing her eyes. "I can't dance the whole night." she muttered. "And, you'll lose your customers!" she scolded, as he smirked.

Closing his eyes, he carefully glided Yuri towards the crowds of girls, where another awaited for her turn. "_I would've just said, 'I don't want to dance with anyone else but you...', but you proved your point._" he muttered playfully admitting defeat, releasing her, and immediately began to dance once more.

A small blush formed on Yuri's face, as she felt her cell phone ring. Glancing at the caller ID, she quickly moved into the crowd, trying to sneak out of the ballroom. Fortunately, she managed to reach the other side of the room without getting any attention. Before proceeding towards the door, she glanced back at Kyouya, feeling heavy guilt pressuring her. A forced smile formed on her face as she slowly bowed, and wandered out the door.

"...Goodbye."

-

-

"I freakin' knew those idiots would go here out of all places!" Yuri shouted, darting down the outdoor hallway. _A challenge from the current banchou.....But why here?!_ she thought, running to the open-air field. _I told them before today, but they knew I wasn't going to be prepared!_

Taking off the heels, undoing the tightly done bun, the girl stood in the windy field, holding her heels in one hand, and her cell phone on the other. Placing it down in a safe place, she approached a group of women with a slightly concerned look in her eyes. "..I told you guys several times...Please leave me alone when I go to my new school..but you never listen. You won't learn a thing.." she muttered softly, clenching her fists tightly into a ball.

"What are you, Yankumi? This isn't Gokusen, sweetie." the boss stated furrowing her eyebrows. "So, you want your payback right, _Kaichou_? I wonder if those high-classed treatments had made you more weak." she stated. "Well then. All of us, versus you. You lose, you will be one of us. You win, we'll leave." she stated.

"..When I'm gone, please don't hurt him, okay?" Yuri stated with a reluctant smile. "..Because, this'll be the last time I will see him."


	19. f i n a l

**Long Kiss Goodbye**

**Disclaimer: **_I, KawaiiTenshiCeres, does not own Ouran High School Host Club by Bisco Hatori or Long Kiss Goodbye by HALICALI_

**Author's Note:** _I would like to thank everyone who reviewed and supported this story. Yeah. I'm too lazy to mention people, also I'm too lazy to copy and paste everyone's names from the review list._

* * *

**f i n a l **

_I __always__ regretted the things I've done._

_Trying to compete against someone who practically won the fight._

_I fell in love with a rival, who would always be a step ahead._

_...But now, I want to be on the same level as him.._

_..Even if it's only once._

Hands gripping dirt, a body laying on the flowers in pain, eyes staring into the starlit sky. People piled onto the ground, stacked onto each other like waste. Bats, steel pipes, and knives scattered about. It was a battlefield in a field of flowers, where splatters of blood lightly tainted the poor flowers. Sitting up, Yuri clenched her abdomen with one hand, and tried to wipe her tears away with another. Hugging her knees close to her chest, her eyes covered by her arms, a sigh escaped her lips.

"...I can never be a banchou...Only a kaichou who would run away." Yuri said softly, pulling out her cell phone, dialing a number. "...Hey. I want to talk to you tonight...Can you sneak out for five minutes? I need you to deliver a message that I can't tell you over the phone....I didn't want to call him to give the news, since it'll be too obvious!... Listen, I know I was never your customer, but it'll seem suspicious if I called him instead. Okay. Thank you." she smiled, hanging up.

"A pretty dress covered with cuts and blood. You're really going to a party like that?" a sigh escaped Hiroki's lips."A princess like you shouldn't even be fighting."

Looking down, putting a lock of hair behind her ear, Yuri quietly strided past him."I don't know why you're here, but I don't want to see your face." she muttered softly. "Why did you have to get married?" she whispered. "If I wasn't accepted, I wouldn't be in this situation..but it's too late..." she sighed.

"You're such a kid." Hiroki laughed. "If she didn't know if it was me, then we would still be together...Still, you wanted to be with me, since you didn't want to miss Kyouya-san so much. You're really attached to that guy." he grinned.

Covering her eyes, having an annoyed look on her pretty face, Yuri immediately walked away. Hiroki gazed at Yuri, before slowly running after her, before feeling like he shouldn't do anything. Seeing her going farther and farther away, Hiroki sighed, before he quietly whipped out his cigarette and lit it up. Gazing into the sky, Hiroki felt like he made himself more distant from her than before. Closing his eyes, he simply sat there in the graveyard of unconcious bodies.

"I lost the game.." he muttered.

* * *

"You could've gave it to him."

Sitting on the desk, Yuri glanced back at the person she had 'called'. It was an awkward moment between the two of them, despite the fact they had nothing to bicker about in the first place. Yuri closed her eyes and shook her head. Glancing at Haruhi, she felt envy for their close relationship, but didn't bother even saying anything about it. Instead of even trying to do much, Yuri sat there in silence, before opening her purse and pulling out two envelopes. Handing it to the host, the girl felt something wrong with herself, feeling very light headed.

Weakly giving it to Haruhi, Yuri slowly walked towards the door, before stopping and resting her head on the frame. "...They're addressed to the Host Club and a seperate one for Kyouya-kun." she muttered before forcing herself to walk out.

Before she could react, Haruhi grabbed her wrist and looked at her. "Listen, you shouldn't run away." she said in a slightly stern tone. "I've noticed...but you've been purposely avoiding Kyouya-senpai for your own sake, isn't it?" she questioned. "Hasn't everyone been telling you, that running away won't solve anything? she continued, before releasing her wrist. "I know we've never actually talked like this, Senpai, but don't you think that saying it to Kyouya-senpai's face would make the tension better?" she questioned before walking off.

The brunette glanced at Haruhi, feeling the guilt taking over, her eyes closing shut, feeling tears forming in her eyes. Flipping open her phone, pressing a speed dial number, her eyes closed tightly, letting the tears run down her cheek. "_Damn it...Save me now._" she cursed to her brother, before hanging up.

* * *

Chipper girls had a chance to dance with their beloved hosts, while they practically beamed in delight to see them again. Haruhi returned with the letters disclosed in her jacket pocket, her back leaning on a marble pillar. A girl approached her with an offering to dance, where she hesitantly agreed. Despite being dragged onto the dance floor, Haruhi managed to dance with her customer, while her eyes glanced at Kyouya at the moment. Before realising it, Haruhi tripped and stumbled forward, while the letters slipped out of her jacket pocket. The girls and the Host Club quickly stopped, as Tamaki rushed towards her, only to slide past her.

Wincing at the pain, the brunette closed one eye, biting her lip in thought."Ow.." Haruhi muttered. "Oh..." she said softly.

Kyouya picked up the lavender colored letter addressed to him, as he quietly turned and walked out. The customers gazed at Kyouya, as he sprinted down the hallway, leaving the Host Club somewhat concerned in a way. He immediately spotted Yuri, as he quickly snatched her wrist and pulled her close to him. His eyes were closed shut, feeling the slightly shaken Yuri on the verge of hurting him. He lightly held her clenched hand tightly, as he gazed at her breaking down.

"..go..Let go!" she shouted, forcing herself to go forward, and managing to slap Kyouya in the face. "...I'm...sorry." she choked up, forcing her hand to wipe her tears away. "I'm sorry, Kyouya-kun!" she shouted.

Without much thought, Kyouya approached Yuri, raising his hand to return that exact same slap. Despite the urge to simply scold her, he quietly touched her cheek, and lightly kissed her. "...It's annoying when a girl like you cries." he muttered. "A girl who loves celebrities and dramas more than her own life. I never suspect myself to fall for someone like that." he openly insulted. "You always wanted to marry a man from a video game...but, out of all people, you chose me instead. Instead of your long-termed crush on your senpai..You chose to go with me."

"This'll be the last time that you'll see me like this." Yuri forced a smile on her face. "...It's better off if we simply break up..Saves the pain for both of us. You don't have to deal with me. You only get to live on." she nodded.

Turning around, and pushing up his glasses, Kyouya closed his eyes quietly. "Go ahead, and cry. It's going to be the last time that I'll comfort you." he stated.

Yuri approached him, and laced his hands with hers, as she buried her face onto his back. Hearing her choking up, and continuously apologizing, the Host simply closed his eyes. At the moment in time, he couldn't care less about his suit. He knew he couldn't stop her. She didn't stop him, so why should he? He delicately released her hand, as she turned away and began to walk forward. Awaiting for her to leave, Kyouya noticed the sound of heels stopping.

"Kyouya-kun. I promise, when I come back, we'll start fresh okay?" she stated. "If it's impossible, then let's stay good friends. _Though, I know you'll move on._" she said softly, before walking away.

"Tch. Only if you move on first." he muttered walking to the club room to change his tear-stained blazer.

* * *

"How is she?"

"The usual. Trying to watch her beloved dramas here, and she just screamed in happiness seeing Matsumoto Jun being a host. He clearly became your rival."

Kyouya sat in his room, hearing her voice over the phone, while he conversed with her brother. A small smile formed on the Cool Type's face, as he kept hearing her ranting about her favorite member. He heard his maid come in and announcing something to him, something about a visitor coming in. He chatted with his newly-hired spy, as he quickly hung up and placed on a friendly smile. The maid quietly lead in a sophisticated young lady, who gave him a friendly smile, while that same maid had dropped off a boxed package. Without eyeing that package, Kyouya had allowed her to sit next to him.

"My, you are very handsome." she stated softly, gazing at Kyouya intently. "...Your father wanted me to meet you, since we made a deal to get married to each other." she continued. "You're a host in Ouran Academy, right? I'm friends with your manager, Renge." she explained with a light nod. "You are an ideal husband after all!" she cheerfully stated, arising.

The girl's ranting got Kyouya to drift off in thought. After all, it was five months since Yuri had left, and yet, already, his father had him meeting girls from other families. He needed to choose a girl, since he knew that his father didn't bother wanting him to wait for Yuri's return. With a platonic smile upon his face, he had snapped out of his train of thought, hearing one of his possible fiancee's calling his name questionably. Kyouya's head snapped to where she stood, watching her inspecting the box, and delicately handing it to him. Removing the tape, he opened it, seeing a cell phone and a charger. The charm on it, along with it being decorated with rhinestones, it immediately made him remember.

"...Ah! It's such a cute cell phone. Kyouya-kun, who is it from?" his soon-to-be fiance questioned, lightly taking the phone and opening it. "...Oh."

Kyouya leaned over to see, before his eyes widened in shock. "That picture...Why is it still there?" he muttered closing his eyes.

Cocking her head to the side, his soon-to-be fiance wondered about the picture, before looking at him questionably. "Can you please tell me?" she practically begged.

Kyouya placed down the phone, before putting up a small smile upon his handsome face. He knew it was impossible to even hope to see Yuri anytime soon. He glanced at her with a small smile.

"She's simply my ex-girlfriend. "

* * *

**Final A/N::** _Ja...If you were able to take a peek at my LJ, there's already the summary for part two of this overall story. There's two versions of this Part however, with the first chapter, ONLY, being the same. The LJ version going to be locked for various reasons..*cough*prostitutionandmurder*cough* So, it'll be tucked away underneath my rantings about anything._


End file.
